It's not what it seems in the land of dreams
by JamesPotterwasntaseeker
Summary: She was the smartest witch of their time. He adored her, but she never really knew. Hermione Granger is a fast learner when it comes to books and spells, but now after the wizarding war, she has a lot more to learn about; things that aren't in boo
1. Prologue

**Author's note: **Hello all! This is my very first fanfic dealing with anything Harry Potter related, but certainly not my first fanfic ever. I decided to write this because I'm a very big fan of Hermione and Ron as a couple & as are some of you. Well, I hope you enjoy this as I will. All right, I'll stop rambling! You'll hear from me enough.

**Disclaimer: **Mrs. Rowling ;3

And reviews are VERY, VERY welcome. Even if it's to tell me you hate me and wish that I never write another single word ever again. Thanks.

On with the show…

* * *

**Prologue**

Ronald Weasley sat at a table glaring at the person who joined him at the quiet shop. He couldn't quite understand why on earth this "meeting" was happening. Why _he_ asked him here. The other person shifted a little in his seat, also glaring back at Ron. Ron waited for him to speak first. He's the one that asked Ron there, so why wouldn't he speak?

"So?" Ron finally prompted after what seemed like forever.

"Very well then, I suppose I should clue you in on some things," he said as his long, pale fingers extended to show he meant business.

"Clue me in on what? And what possibly could _you_, of all people, clue me in on?" Ron asked letting the venom and sarcasm saturate his voice.

"Well, let me get to that before you judge me, Weasley," the person said also forgetting his civility.

"Fine, proceed."

"I just wanted to say, she doesn't love you anymore," he said in one breath.

"Who are you talking about?" Ron said feeling as if everything he feared was being voiced by a person who couldn't possibly know.

"You know who I mean, Ron," Ron was shocked by the use of his first name, "Don't play stupid. I'm talking about Hermione."

"Wh-what are you talking about? How could you possibly know anything about her?" Ron asked flustered.

"I cannot tell you at this time, I promised I wouldn't even speak to you," he said looking down at his long fingers.

"Why! What is going on?" Ron asked now angry more than confused.

"I just wanted to tell you to stay away from her. She doesn't love you anymore. It's really sad that a git like you could hold her attention for so long. And I'm really confused in how you could possibly turn her down. She would have given you anything and everything. You know that, don't you? I'm sure you do. She tried for SO long and you constantly let her down. I want to know why, but I haven't the time to know about your woes and inadequacies. Good day to you, Ronald," he said getting up from his chair and heading to the door.

Ron sat there lost in thought. He was confused, angry and hurt all at the same time. He didn't know what to think about this ridiculous conversation. He needed to speak to Hermione. He needed to speak to her, now. With that, he paid for his fire whiskey and left the pub as quietly as he had entered.

* * *

**A/N: **All right! I think that's a good warm up for you all. I hope this peeked all of your interests. I know it's all confusing and such at the moment, but I promise I will write the first chapter and possibly put it up as well.

Reviews are as beautiful as rainbows, cupcakes & unicorns. Any feedback is welcome.


	2. F t d r o m h

**Author's note: **As promised here is the first chapter. I hope you'll enjoy this. Thanks for anyone and everyone who took the time to read my story. It means a lot to me. :D

I decided to put my own spin on things post-war. So, bare with me.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a damn thing, the brilliant J.K. Rowling owns these lovely characters & to Fall Out Boy to keep me dancing while writing this.

And again, reviews are very welcome. ;)

* * *

**Chapter two**

**Follow the Disorganized Religion of my Head**

Hermione Granger awoke with a start. She had been having the same dream for months now. She shook her head to clear her head of the dreadful things she saw. Her wild mane of brown, wavy hair framed her skinny face. She tucked it behind her ears and walked over to her vanity.

She looked into her tired, brown eyes and sighed. She hadn't been sleeping properly for months. Ever since the war, which was a year ago, she's been having nightmares of everything she encountered. Every night when she went to bed she brewed herself endless sleeping draughts, but to no avail the nightmares continued to pelt her unconscious.

Why hadn't she put all of these terrible memories into a pensive and just simply let her mind be at ease you wonder. It's simple, she wanted to remember the great memories she had entangled in those terrible memories. She couldn't simply forget the happy, rare as they were, memories she shared with Ron, Harry and several others.

She got up after magicking away the dark circles from under her eyes and got ready for the day. Hermione walked down the narrow stairs of her small house that she lived in alone. It was a perfect house for her, at least. She walked into her decent-sized kitchen and made herself some tea. She'd expect Ron, Harry and Ginny over in no time. It seemed that all of them (her, Harry, Ron & Ginny) were together every day, or at least every other day. It never bothered her that they were together so much; she assumed it was because they lived together for about seven years prior.

The three others, the Order and of course the whole Weasley household was like the big family she never had. Harry and Ginny were like her brother and sister & Ron–he was different. He could never be her _brother. _It didn't feel…right. Thinking about him being her brother felt wrong, almost forbidden.

Her train of thought was broken when she heard several loud taps at her door. She slide from the bar stool she was sitting on at her breakfast bar and headed for the door. She opened it and saw three familiar and expected facing beaming at her. She instantly brightened and they all exchanged hugs and kisses.

"Ya know, we get all giddy as if we haven't seen each other in ages," Ginny said taking off her coat and hanging it in the closest.

The others chuckled at that.

"I guess we can't help it if we all fancy seeing each other a lot, well every day," Ron said also placing his jacket in the closest.

"That's true. I've grown very fond of all of you. I cannot help it if I simply adore your company all the time," Hermione said smiling at all of them.

After everyone hung up their coats and got settled, Hermione asked, "Would any of you like some tea?"

"Of, course we would. What would the start of the day be without tea?" Harry asked, smiling at Hermione as she went into the kitchen.

She grabbed four mugs and poured tea into each of them. She placed them onto a tray and levitated it into the living room. She gave them all of their tea and sat down on the couch next to Ron. He looked over at her and raised his mug to her in thanks. She smiled sweetly back at him.

"So, we have an announcement to make," Ginny said setting down her mug on an end table.

Hermione and Ron sat up straight to show that Ginny and Harry had their full attention.

"Well–er Ginny and I are getting married," Harry said as his face turned a tinge red.

"That's really great! I'm happy for the both of you," Hermione said smiling at the two of them.

"It's about bloody time," Ron said taking a sip from his mug.

"Thank you," Ginny and Harry said in unison.

"So, have you set a date yet!" Hermione asked, mainly to Ginny.

"Um, I'll let you girls talk about that. That's more of your department than mine," Harry said switching Hermione spots.

Harry sat down next to Ron on the couch.

"I'm happy for you, mate," Ron said facing Harry.

"Thanks, Ron."

"Mmm. Just make sure you take care of my little sister. Make sure she's happy and gets whatever she wants. That's all I ask."

"Ron, you know I will. I won't let anything hurt her."

For several minutes Harry and Ron were quiet. Harry broke the silence and asked quietly, "so, are you ever going to tell her how you feel? I mean, I'm sure she knows, but girls like to hear these things."

Ron gulped his tea and chocked on it at the unexpected change of subject. The girls looked over at them to make sure he was okay. He nodded at them for reassurance and they turned around to continue their talk.

Ron turned to Harry and said just as quietly, "I don't know, mate. I want to say something to her, but I'm rubbish with girls. I don't know how she feels about me. I would like to think that she has some kind of feelings for me as well, but I'm still not sure."

"Don't sweat it. Just tell her. I'm sure she's waiting for you to say something about it to her. I can see it in the way she looks at you. She's mad about you and you're just too chicken shit to say something to her," Harry said smiling at Ron.

Ron glared at Harry. "Fine, I'll talk to her about my f–feelings soon enough."

"That's the brave Ron I know," Harry said in a mocking tone.

"Stuff it, git," Ron said taking the last sip from his mug.

* * *

"We haven't set a date, yet. My mum asked me the same question when we told her," Ginny said to Hermione.

"Well, whatever you need I'll be here to help," Hermione said to an overwhelmed Ginny. "That means even giving you a break from your mum. She means well, but we all know she's a super planner. Look at what she made us do for Bill and Fleur's wedding."

"That was ridiculous. I love my mum, but she was barking mad with everything she made us do. I want my wedding to be simple and I want you to be one of my bride's maids."

"Of course I will, Ginny. Thank you," Hermione said hugging her friend.

"Ya know I'm pretty sure my brother's in love with you," Ginny said quietly after several minutes passed.

"What makes you say that?" Hermione said looking down into her mug of honey and lemon tea.

"Oh, come off it. You know! You have to know! Harry and I have seen it for years," Ginny said in a fierce whisper.

"Fine, I might have noticed, something. What is this 'it' you're talking about?"

"The way he looks at you, the way he acts around you. It's so obvious. Just bloody snog him already and get it over with. I know you have feelings for him as well. You can't hide it from me, Miss Granger," Ginny said in a teasing whisper.

"I will not just randomly snog your brother! I at least want to hear from his mouth that he fancies me," Hermione said in a stern whisper back.

"So you do admit that you do have feelings for Ron, then?" Ginny asked as a smile tugged at her lips.

"I never admitted or denied that I did or did not have feelings for Ron," Hermione said starting to smile back at Ginny.

"All right, smartass."

"_Ginny_," Hermione said to younger girl about her swearing.

"Oh, come off it," Ginny said still smiling.

After all private talk concluded, they four of them decided to play a game of exploding snap. After everyone, except Harry, was covered in green goo, they decided to call it a day. They all exchanged hugs and kisses again. Hermione shut the door and pressed her back against it. _Dammit Ginny, why had you brought up such a touchy subject?_ She sighed and decided to make herself dinner.

* * *

**A/N: **All right! Harry & Ginny getting married soon enough and two infamous talks about the same subject. It almost seemed like it was set up. Hmmm.

Well, reviews are dandy as candy. Any feedback is welcome, darlings!


	3. Oh, I've Made a Mistake

**Author's note: ** Hello! The second chapter wasn't really a cliff hanger, but it left you with something to think about. (I hope.) Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **The brilliant and talented J.K. Rowling owns these character & to Incubus for being so damn catchy.

And reviewing is always an option. :D

* * *

**Chapter three:**

**Oh, I've made a mistake**

Ron sat at the kitchen table in the Burrow. The family was getting together for a congratulatory dinner for Harry and Ginny. For once, Ron was alone in the tiny kitchen. He took this rare chance of solitude to reflect on his and Harry's talk they had a few days ago.

He wondered to himself what was really holding him back from telling Hermione how he felt. He was never really a very expressive person. It always happened in stressful situations when he would truly open up about how he felt, especially when it came to girls. And Hermione wasn't quite normal. Of, course he didn't mean this in a bad way. She was complicated, smart, beautiful, intimidating and unattainable. Ron knew she was out of his league. She deserved someone smarter and better looking. What could he possibly give her? Plus, hadn't she had enough of him over these many years? Did she see him as a brother, like she saw Harry or did she see him, Ron, as more?

Ron's thoughts quickly changed when he noticed his mum coming into the kitchen.

"Good morning Ron, dear," Mrs. Weasley said smiling at her youngest son.

"Morning mum. Do you need help with anything?" Ron asked hoping (for once) that his mother needed help so he could keep his brooding thoughts at bay.

"No thanks, dear. If I need anything I'll call for you, okay?" She said starting her usual routine for cooking large dinners.

"All right, mum," Ron said disappointedly leaving the table.

He walked outside and into the garden. He was barely paying attention to anything around him. He would de-gnome the garden when one would cross his path. He continued his aimless wandering in the garden until her heard his name being called. He desperately hoped it was his mother calling him inside to help her with some mind numbing chore, but instead he found someone entirely different calling his name.

He saw Fred and George walk into the garden. Ron walked over to them with an inquisitive look upon his face.

"Why are you wandering out here by yourself, mate?" Fred asked him raising a red eyebrow.

"You look like someone took your chocolate frog card collection and burned them right in front of your very eyes," George said smirking.

"No, nothing like that. There's really nothing to do. I asked mum if she needed help, but of course she's stubborn and told me no. So, I'm just roaming around here de-gnoming the garden for later."

"You know they'll just come right back," George said.

"What's really wrong baby brother?" Fred asked almost sounding concerned.

"Don't you gits act like you care. There's nothing wrong. I'm just rather bored," Ron said trying to look rather bored.

"Wittle Ronniekins, we do care. How dare you say we don't care about you," Fred said with mock-offense.

"I'm sorry. I guess I am a little on edge," Ron said scratching his head.

"A little on edge? I think that's an understatement, mate," George said.

"Seriously, what's wrong?" Fred said trying his hardest to pry the answer out of little brother.

Ron looked at the twins for several minutes.

"C'mon! You know you want to tell us. We're irresistible!" George said winking at Ron.

"Fine, you gits really want to know then?"

They nodded enthusiastically.

"Well, I think I love Hermione," Ron said casting his eyes downward and looking at the twins with his peripheral.

"Seriously? We ALL know that already. Ask her out already and marry her you sodding idiot!" Fred said.

"I thought this whole sour mood was for something better than your pining after Hermione. Such a waste of time," George said rolling his eyes.

"Wait! What? Who all knows?" Ron asked dumbfounded.

"The whole family, Harry and probably Hermione herself," George said nonchalantly.

"Are you fucking serious?" Ron asked in pure disbelief.

"You should try concealing your feelings a little better there, mate," Fred said clapping Ron on his back.

"I thought I was," he said mostly to himself.

Fred and George looked at him sympathetically. They shrugged and went back inside.

Ron realized that he'll be seeing Hermione in a few hours. He hoped he wouldn't act awkward around her for the mere fact he didn't want to make an ass of himself. Had he already made an ass of himself? _Probably._ He took a deep breath and to steady himself. He opened his blue eyes and went back inside. He'd pester his mother until she gave him something to do, anything.

* * *

Hermione studied herself in the mirror. She wore a teal cocktail dress with black heels and chandelier earrings to match her dress. She managed to magic her hair into a complicated up-do that suited her face perfectly. She applied a small amount of eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss. With one last look, she deemed herself acceptable and walked downstairs. She locked her house up and apparated to her second home.

She appeared next to the familiar gate and opened it to make her way up to the house she loved so much. She opened the door and discovered no one in the house. She automatically walked towards to backyard. She saw a small tent with a long table underneath. She made her way towards to table to sound of laughter, talking and yelling.

"Hermione!" A chorus of voices met her as she came to the table.

"Hello everyone," she said smiling at them all.

"Oh, Hermione dear you look very pretty," Molly said as Hermione hugged her.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," she said taking a seat next to Ron.

"Hello, Ron," Hermione said giving him his normal greeting of a hug and a kiss on each cheek.

Ron turned beet red and mumbled a hello back.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley busied themselves and helped get everyone food and drinks. It was a beautiful evening. The lights hung on the ceiling of the tent gave off comfortable, yet romantic lighting. The food was exquisite as usual and the company was fantastic.

Harry stood up and hit his glass with his fork. Everyone got quiet at once.

"Well, I would like to make a toast, to my beautiful fiancée Ginny, my amazing family and friends. I'm grateful for you all, I truly am. I love each and every one of you. You have no idea what you all mean to me considering you all believed and stuck by me all this time. You all were the family I never had and now, we truly will be family. Cheers," he said beaming at each one of them.

"Cheers!" Everyone said in unison.

"Oh, Harry! That was beautiful. It really hit me right in my heart," Fred said pretending to wipe tears from his eyes.

"Don't mind him, Harry dear, we all don't anymore. Your speech was beautiful. We've all thought of you as family and I'm happy to have you as a son-in-law," Mrs. Weasley said hugging him.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley."

"Call me mom if you want," she said smiling at him.

After everyone's heartfelt speeches to Harry and Ginny, Ron turned to Hermione.

"Hermione, can I have a word with you alone?" he asked nervously.

"Of, course Ron," Hermione said getting to her feet.

As they started walking towards to house, Ron and Hermione heard wolf whistles behind them. Ron looked back at Fred and George and gave them the finger. _Gits. _

_

* * *

_

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Hermione asked sitting in a chair in the living room.

"Well, er, how are you?" Ron asked stalling.

"I'm fine, Ron. How are you?" She said with a giggle.

"I'm all right, I suppose."

"Well, what's going on?" she asked giving him her full attention.

"Well, I wanted to tell you something," he said not looking at her.

"You can tell me anything, Ron," she said softly.

"I'm not too sure if I can tell you this. Maybe you already know, but it's so hard for me to say. This typically isn't me. As I'm sure you already know," Ron said quickly.

"Ron, calm down. Just spit it out."

"All right. I'll just spit it out. That's it," he said coaxing himself rather than speaking to Hermione.

Hermione didn't say anything. She patiently waited for Ron to say whatever he had to say. She thought she had an idea of what it could be. Her interest grew in anticipation.

"So, we'll be walking down the aisle together for Harry and Ginny's wedding," he finally said.

"Oh, that's great. I'd figured we would anyways considering you're Harry's best male mate," she said sorely disappointed.

"Yeah, true," he said awkwardly and silently cursing himself.

"Well, we should probably go back to the party in less you have something else to tell me," Hermione said hoping against hope he did.

"Um, no. I think that's it," he said trying to smile at her, but it just looked like a grimace.

"All right, let's go."  
"I'll be there in a moment," he said trying to sound as if everything is okay.

Hermione took a last look at Ron while she walked back into the yard. She shrugged and made sure that she looked content.

Ron slapped himself in the forehead. _Great! I really fucked that up. What a douche bag thing to say. I'm such an idiot. _He straightened himself back up and made sure he looked normal. He made his way back to the table not looking at Hermione and smiled to assure everyone he was all right.

Fred, George, Harry and Ginny all turned to look at Ron to silently ask if he did it. He shook his head at them all and they glared back at him.

This was going to be harder than he thought. Why'd he have to be such a sodding bloody git?

* * *

**A/N: **Poor Ron. Anyways, I know Fred died, but I love him so. I just love the twins in general and I couldn't separate them.

Reviews are like believing in fairies.


	4. You take me for Granted

**Author's note: **Bonjour/Bonsoir (all depends what time it is where ever you are)! I've written 3 chapters in one night. Obsessed much? Mayhaps. Also, next Monday I start school back up again and I'm trying to write as much as I possibly can before I start drowning in work. Anyways, on with the show.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters, but JKR does! Also, thanks to Lady GaGa & everyone that remixes her music for keeping me in a constant writing/dance party.

And also thanks to the Harry Potter wiki (for helping with some spells) and Google translator for Latin words (to also help make up some spells).

* * *

**Chapter four:**

**You take me for granted**

Hermione returned to her house hours later. The party was nice and she was happy to spend time with her second family again. She kicked off her shoes and let her hair down. She felt like she needed to soak in the tub for awhile. It seemed to be her sanctuary where she did all of her deep thinking about anything and everything.

She turned on the water and let it get the temperature she liked it at (super hot so that she could soak for awhile) and added tons of bubbles. She lit several candles with her wand and quickly disrobed. Hermione grabbed a book she hadn't finished yet and let the atmosphere take her away. She eventually set her book down and gazed up at her high cathedral ceiling.

Why had Ron been so daft and completely lie about what he wanted to talk to her about? She was hoping deep down that he wanted to tell her he had feelings for her. Maybe soon she could tell him that she has feelings for him and hopefully he confesses he does as well. If he didn't, she'd be crushed. _Would that ruin their friendship?_ She hoped it wouldn't. It's been the three of them for 8 years. _It couldn't end with something as silly as her having feelings for Ron, could it?_

Hermione decided to get out of the tub since she was starting to prune. She wrapped a giant towel around her body and another around her hair. She slipped on a large t-shirt and crawled into bed. She was determined to tell Ronald Bilius Weasley she had feelings for him, no matter what. She was a smart, strong, brave woman (as she kept telling herself). She had fought a war, she could tell silly Ron Weasley she lo –liked him. Right?

* * *

"Harry! You weren't there. You didn't see how badly I fucked everything up," Ron said pacing Harry and Ginny's living room (Ginny had gone to bed).

"I doubt it was that bad. So, let's have it. What happened?"

"Well, I had all intentions of telling her right then and there. It was at the tip of my tongue when I just panicked out of nowhere. I then proceeded to tell her that we'll be walking down the aisle together at your wedding as if she had no idea. I'm such a sodding idiot. Why are you friends with me again?" Ron asked continuing to pace.

"Ron. _RON!_ Sit down. You're making _me_ nervous for you just by watching you pace so much. We're mates because you know too many of my secrets and if I let you go, I'd have to _Avada Kedavra _your ass. Only kidding, mate! Well, we're friends because you were the only one who wasn't completely obsessed with my scar. Anyways, back to the task at hand. You really said that to her? Maybe you are an idiot. Kidding, again! You were just nervous. It's understandable. You just need another go at it," Harry said encouraging Ron as best as he could.

"You're right. You're bloody right! I just need some liquid courage and tell Hermione how I truly feel," Ron said actually feeling empowered.

"That's the ticket, mate. Now, I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow," Harry said stifling a yawn.

"Mmm. I think I'm going to tell her tomorrow."

Harry nodded and clapped his best friend on the back. They said goodnight and Ron apparated home.

* * *

Hermione was standing alone on a hill. It was dusk and she watched the sun sink lower and lower. She realized it was night time now, but the surrounding area was still orange. The sun was gone, why was it still "light" out? She looked around and realized that the houses and buildings were engulfed in flames. She heard her name being called out from the darkness. She didn't quite know which way to go.

She drew her wand and shouted _POSITUS_. A yellow light burst from the end of her wand as the shape of an arrow to show her where she needed to go. She rushed over to a burning house.

"HERMIONE!" She heard a male voice yell from inside of the burning building.

"_Aqua Eructo!" _Hermione yelled to try to douse the flames. Nothing happened. She tried the spell over and over again, but the flames never went away.

She decided cast a spell to protect her from the flames and entered the house. She kept her wand drawn and her arm around her mouth and nose. She heard the person call out for her again and rushed towards the sound of their voice.

She got to a room totally engulfed in flame. She stood at the entrance of the room and peered in. That's when she saw him. She saw Draco Malfoy trapped underneath a few boards of wood. _Why wasn't he burning?_ She found this odd and decided since she was a good person that she must save him.

She ran into the room dodging several falling boards. She reached him and said _Wingardium Leviosa _to levitate the boards off of him. She grabbed him by the arms and drug him outside. She tried to revive him. He eventually came to and smiled up at her.

"Thanks, Granger. You're not so bad after all," he said before he passed out from inhaling so much smoke in the house.

Hermione cocked an eyebrow and heard someone walking up behind her. She turned around to see Ron walking slowly towards them. She stood up and waited for him to get to where she stood.

"Ron. What are you doing here?" She asked confused. _What was she doing here even? _

He didn't say anything to her. He just stared at her as if she didn't say anything to him.

"Ron? What's wrong? You're starting to scare me," she said slowly closing the gap between them.

Ron slowly raised his wand and pointed it squarely at Hermione's chest. She looked at him completely frightened. Ron's mouth began to open when a flash of green erupted from the end of his wand. Hermione fell to the ground. Ron turned around and walked away like nothing ever happened.

Hermione awoke with a start. She rubbed her chest. This was one of the many nightmares that plagued her. How ironic to have the dream about Ron killing her when she decided the night before to tell him how she felt. Was this a sign? She didn't believe in "signs".

She got up and got dressed. She made sure that the dark circles and bags under her eyes were gone. She didn't want the other three to worry about her strange dreams she's been having. This afternoon they were to meet at Harry and Ginny's house. She locked her house and apparated to Godric's Hollow.

Hermione was about to knock on the door, when it opened for her. She shrugged and headed inside.

"Hello, hello!" She called from the hallway.

"We're in here!" Ginny said as her voice came from the kitchen.

It was a spacious, white kitchen. Hermione felt extremely cheerful. She thought it was because of how bright the kitchen was besides the fact she was surrounded by her closest friends. She sat down at the dark oak table.

"Good morning, love," Ginny said handing Hermione a cup of tea.

"Good morning, Gin. Where are Harry and Ron?" Hermione asked.

"They're in the study. Men, I swear. They were just together last night talking into the early hours of the morning, but I guess they have even more to talk about? I swear, those two should be getting married instead of Harry and me," Ginny said setting breakfast on the table.

"I think you're right. I've never seen two men together so much without them getting sick of each other. Be careful Gin, your brother might steal your fiancé," Hermione said laughing.

"Over my dead body," Ginny said in mock-offense.

The two girls laughed again at the thought of Harry and Ron getting married.

"Harry! Ron! Breakfast is ready and Hermione's here!" Ginny called to the boys from the kitchen.

"We'll be right there, love," Harry called back.

"So today's the day, mate!" Harry said sitting back in his leather chair.

"Yes, I know. Stop reminding me. I feel like I'm going to puke," Ron said turning pale.

"Oh, it's not so bad. I mean, when I told Ginny how I felt about her I was th–" Ron cut Harry off

"Mate, I don't want to hear the explicit details of you wooing my little sister!" Ron said disgusted.

"There was really nothing explicit about it, honest," Harry said looking innocent.

"I don't care, that's still my sister!"

"All right, I'm sorry."

They were quiet for a moment when Harry spoke up, "So when are you going to tell her?"

"I don't know, Harry. Sometime today. I have to. I mean, no offense to you or Ginny, but it has to just her and I."

"That's completely understandable. I wouldn't want to around when the moment strikes," Harry said organizes his desk.

"Good."

""Harry! Ron! Breakfast is ready and Hermione's here!" They heard Ginny yell from the kitchen.

Ron looked at Harry as to say _oh shit_.

"We'll be right there, love," Harry said back to her.

"Calm down. Here," Harry said pouring him a small glass of fire whiskey, "drink this. 'Liquid courage', remember?"

Ron took the glass graciously and drank it in one gulp. He nodded his thanks to his best friend as they got up to go into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Hermione," Harry said clapping her on the back.

"Morning Harry," she said taking a sip of tea.

"Morning Hermione," Ron said grinning at her.

"Um, morning Ronald," she said at Ron's unexpected behavior.

He loved when she called him Ronald for some reason, "How are you this beautiful morning?"

"I'm pretty good, how are you?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"I'm brilliant," he said smiling ear-to-ear.

Ginny pulled Harry into the hallway. "What's up with Ron?"

"A little liquid courage, that's all," Harry said smirking.

"Ron can't be tanked this early in the morning. Are you both mad?" The redhead asked in a fierce whisper.

"Maybe," he said kissing her on the forehead and going back to the kitchen table.

Hermione and Ron were having what seemed like a normal conversation. The other two joined in the conversation as they loaded food onto their plates. The four of them were back to normal, or at least getting there.

As Hermione was getting ready to go back home, Ron grabbed her arm softly. She turned around and looked into his brilliant baby blue eyes. She noticed there were flecks of grey in them around the pupil. She never realized how gorgeous and mesmerizing Ron's eyes were.

"Earth to Hermione," Ron said waving a hang in front of her face.

"So sorry. I must have really zoned out there," she said tucking a hair behind her ear.

"That's all right. I was wondering if we could talk. And I mean, actually talk. I was a complete idiot last night," he said scratching the back of his head and smiling wryly at her.

"I won't deny the fact that you are an idiot, sometimes," she said smiling back at him, "but we can talk. I wanted to talk to you as well."

"Really? Well, we could go to your place or anywhere really."

"All right. Well, we can go to my place then."

Ron nodded at her. They went back into the living room and said their goodbyes to Harry and Ginny, and then apparated to Hermione's together.

* * *

Hermione unlocked the door and they both went inside.

"Do you want anything? Tea, butter beer, fire whiskey, water?" She asked him heading into the kitchen.

"No, thanks," he said sitting down on her couch.

Hermione came back into the room with a butter beer in hand. She twisted off the lid and took a sip.

"So, who wants to go first?" Ron asked.

"I think I will," she said taking a deep breath.

"All right, ladies first," he said watching her.

"Well, we've known each other for almost 8 years. It's been a long 8 years," she said flashing him her sweet smile, "and I just feel that I–I've grown very accustomed to you and Harry, but especially you. I guess you can say that I have thought of you a lot. I mean, I've thought of a lot of things, but when it comes to you it's different. Bloody hell, I just want to say that I have feelings for you, Ron."

Ron's mouth was slightly agape. He continued to look at Hermione like she just said her whole speech in Parseltongue. Her face turned as scarlet as the Gyrffindor color itself. "Well, say something. _Anything_," she said after a long pause.

"I–I…I don't know Hermione," Ron said turning as red as his hair.

"What do you mean? What don't you know?" Hermione said clearly feeling hurt.

"I just don't know. I thought I could handle this and tell you what I've wanted to tell you for years, but I can't," he said diverting his eyes from hers.

"I don't understand, Ron. How could you not tell me now after I put myself out there? It was hard for me to do that, as well. Sure I'm clever, but this is kind of a new territory for me too," she said sounding angry.

"I know. I mean, I've fancied other girls before, but you're so different. You're much more intimidating than any other girl," Ron said taking a peek at her face.

"I'm intimidating! INTIMIDATING! I'm far from intimidating, Ronald. It just seems like you don't want to try," she said as tears welled up in her brown eyes.

"I do want to try, Hermione," he said pleading with her.

"No, you bloody well don't. If you did, you'd be able to tell me that you fancy me and want us to be together. You can tell everyone else that you fancy me, but you cannot tell me. How does that work, Ron? Oh, right. I'm too damn intimidating," she said starting to cry harder.

"No, Hermione. I–I don't me–" Hermione cut him off.

"No, Ron. Don't finish that sentence. Don't act like I'm one of those wally, dime-a-dozen girls you fancy at the moment," she said wiping her face.

"You're not! You're so much more than that," Ron said getting to his feet.

"Then prove it!" She shrieked at him.

Ron grew quiet and stared at the hardwood floor below him.

"Exactly, you can't prove it. I want you to leave," Hermione said levelly.

"What?" Ron said quietly.

"You heard me Ron Weasley. Get out of my house!"

Ron kept his head down and let without another word.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm fairly sure you hate me, but what is love without some kind of struggle? Boring, that's what it is. I thought Ron had a bigger spine, but I guess not when it comes to the girl he loves. Well, I'm off to start the next chapter.

Reviews are as fantastic as Christmas morning.


	5. Just a Terminal Solution for

**Author's note: **Hello, hello! In the past two days I've written 4 chapters. I just can't stop! Well, how about a bit of a recap shall we?

Harry and Ginny announced they were engaged. Ron and Harry had the infamous and touchy subject about Ron's feelings for Hermione. Ginny and Hermione also had a similar talk. So not a coincidence, or was it? Timing is such a tricky thing. Anyways, the Weasley threw a congratulatory dinner for Harry and Ginny. Ron and Hermione had a "talk", but really Ron just messed that up. The next day when the four met up to do their daily breakfast/tea time; Ron had his "liquid courage" to help him stay calm around Hermione. Hermione and Ron finally had their serious talk, but that didn't go well. At all.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing & JKR owns everything. And thanks to Tegan and Sara (their cd The Con is fantastic) for giving me more ideas for this chapter.

On with the show!

* * *

**Chapter five:**

**Just a Terminal Solution for...**

_Oh, I should have never laid eyes on you_

_Now I'm tangled up what can I do_

Ron ended up at the Leaky Cauldron. He couldn't go pestering Harry and Ginny about one of the biggest mistakes of his life. He couldn't go back to the Burrow because Fred and George would mickey the hell out of him for this. He just couldn't handle that. So, here he sat at the bar nursing a large glass of Tequila. Ron was never one to drink often, but in the last few days he drank more than he has in years. This, this was a huge exception.

He just rejected the girl whom he's been in love with for years. He didn't understand how he could let himself do that. Why had he done it? He told her she was intimidating. He told her she was different from all of the other girls. He meant that in a good way. He truly did.

He was still baffled that he couldn't tell her to her face that he fancied her. He had told Harry, Ginny, Fred and George, but he couldn't tell the one person that it actually meant something to. And she actually fancied him back. Go figure! Hermione Jean Granger actually like him. It was a dream come true until he realized that he rejected her. He was so angry with himself that he kicked the bar. The bloke behind the bar turned around and looked over at him reproachfully.

"Sorry about that," he said quickly.

The bartender turned around and continued what he was doing. Ron paid for his drinks and decided to go home. It was late, the twins probably weren't at home and his mum and dad were already sleeping. This was the perfect opportunity to sneak back into the house without being questioned or knowing how tanked he really was. Ron walked outside and quickly apparated home.

He opened the gate and sluggishly walked up to the familiar house. He opened the door and discovered that the twins were at home, not out like Ron had hoped. He stopped dead in his tracks not sure what to do. The twins looked up from their conversation and saw Ron standing there feet from them stark white.

"Ron, you ok, mate? You look awfully pale," George spoke up first.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he lied.

"You look like a ghost. You haven't died on us, have you?" Fred asked his face alight at the jest he just made.

"No, I'm just rather tired. That's all."

"Mmm. If you say so," George said.

"What? Do you lot know something that I don't?" Ron asked stopping by the steps.

"We heard about your row with Hermione. It sounded pretty awful," Fred said nonchalantly.

Ron didn't say anything.

"Well, I take that it was pretty dreadful then," George said talking mostly to Fred.

"Yes, it was horrible," Ron said in a croaky voice.

"What happened?" Fred and George said in unison.

"Let's just say I'm a freaking arsehole! I won't be surprised if she never speaks to me ever again."

"That doesn't explain what happened, prat," Fred said sounding bored.

"Fine. I guess I have to tell someone, I can't very well just keep it all to myself, can I? Well, I was actually going to tell her that I fancied her today, but she told me first that she fancied me. I froze. I bloody well don't know why, but I did. I just couldn't say it! And I really, really wanted to tell her. So, after I couldn't say anything she kicked me out of her house," Ron said rubbing his face.

Fred and George stared at him horror struck for a few minutes.

"So, you're telling me after years and years of keeping your feelings a 'secret', you couldn't fucking tell her!" George exclaimed.

Ron simply nodded.

"You _are_ an arsehole," Fred said, "I mean, you always were, but this takes the bloody cake. You're a bloody dick, Ron!"

"Oh, thanks guys. I mean, it's not like I didn't know that beforehand," Ron said heading upstairs.

"Oh, yeah! Harry wants you to come over his house tomorrow," George called up the stairs.

"'Kay," Ron called back not even concerned that the twins had read his mail.

The twins merely shrugged and went back to their conversation.

* * *

After Ron simply left without a word, Hermione locked her house up and decided to soak in the tub. It was like her secret place, but not so secret. She soaked in the hot, soapy water and tried not to think. Which, to no avail, didn't work.

She started thinking about Ron and their dreadful conversation. She figured it would have been a joyous occasion not world war 3. She thought that they'd confess their undying love and plan their lives together. She really needed to stop reading muggle books.

But the talk ended rather badly and she didn't know if she wanted to speak to Ron again. She didn't know how to start up their friendship again. Hermione knew that their friendship would never be the same, ever. It saddened her that they were now stuck in a never ending limbo. The chance to be together was now ruined and the chance to be just friends was also ruined.

_Limbo_. Hermione knew she needed to speak to someone about this. She couldn't just keep this bottled up inside of her ready to explode at any time. She got out of the tub and toweled herself off. She put on a pair of jeans and a random t-shirt she found in a drawer and headed to talk to Ginny.

Hermione apparated in front of Harry and Ginny's gate and quickly went through it. She knocked quickly on the door. Moments later, Harry appeared in a t-shirt and pajama pants.

"Hermione, are you okay?" He asked rather concerned.

Before she could even answer, tears welled up in her eyes. Harry quickly grabbed her and hugged her tightly. He coaxed her inside. Ginny appeared in the hallway as she heard Harry close the door.

"Who was it, dear? Oh! What's wrong with Hermione? Is she hurt!" Ginny asked frantically.

"No, she's not physically hurt. She hasn't told me what's wrong yet," Harry said sitting her down and quickly brewing a cup of tea for her.

Harry and Ginny sat down after Harry fixed her tea the way she liked it and waited for her to speak.

Hermione finally sobered up after several minutes. She said, "I don't know how to feel right now. Ron is the biggest arsehole I've even laid eyes on. I'm sorry Ginny. I know he's your brother, but he's an insufferable prat."

"I understand. I had to live with him most of my life. What happened, Hermione?" Ginny asked taking her hand.

"So, we agreed to go talk after I left here and I ended up telling him how I felt about him. He didn't say anything. He said he wanted to, but he couldn't. How could you not if someone has already told you how they felt? It just doesn't make sense to me. I know I don't have as much knowledge in this sort of department, but I would think someone would actually say something back to that. I mean, either I have feelings for you too or I don't. Don't leave me hanging," she said wiping her face.

"Are you serious? How daft is he? How could he not say anything to you? He's been hinting about it for years and has even confessed it to the lot of us," Ginny said astonished.

"That's what I said. He could tell all of you, but he couldn't tell me. I just don't get it," Hermione said taking a sip of tea.

Ginny hugged her friend and rubbed her back. Harry told them he'd be right back and disappeared into his study. He took out a piece of parchment and a quill.

_Ron-_

_Hermione's at my house right now. She told us everything. How could you not tell her? I thought we agreed upon it being the day to finally tell her? But we need to talk about this a.s.a.p. So, either owl me or come by tomorrow._

_-Harry_

Harry tied the letter to his owl's leg and told it to go to Ron's. He came back into the kitchen to find Ginny and Hermione talking casually.

"Um, I want to thank you guys for listening to me blabber on about what happened. I love you both," Hermione said getting up to go home.

"Are you sure you want to be alone? If not, you can easily stay here. It's not a problem at all," Harry said.

"No, it's too kind of you. I think I just want to be alone for awhile," she said hugging them both.

"All right, but if you need us please don't hesitate, okay?" Ginny added.

She nodded and waved goodbye and apparated back to her house.

* * *

The twins were sitting in the living room playing a riveting game of chess when they heard a large eagle owl tap on the window. George got up and let it in. He gave it a pellet and it flew away.

"Who is that for?" Fred asked looking at the board.

"No idea," George said sitting down again.

"Are you going to find out?" Fred asked looking up at his twin brother.

"I guess we should find out who it's for. It might be an emergency," George said smiling.

"That's exactly what I was thinking. Ya know, that saying is true, great minds do think alike."

"Oh, Fred you think your mind's great," George said laughing at his brother.

"Bugger off and open the damn letter."

George opened the letter and read it out loud to Fred.

"Oh, dear. I guess Ron muddled up telling Hermione, again," George said after reading the letter.

"It sounds a lot worse than it did before. Whenever he comes home, I say we ask him about it," Fred said.

George nodded and the twins went back to their game.

* * *

Ron awoke with a terrible headache. He then realized how much he had drank the night before. He cursed himself for not fully knowing how to brew a hangover potion. Hermione was always the best at those. She always had one handy just in case he or Harry got too inebriated.

He got up and slowly walked towards to the bathroom. He squinted as he walked into the sun riddled bathroom. He needed to get rid of this hangover fast. He took a quick shower, got dressed and headed to Harry's house.

Ron didn't knock; he simply opened the door and let himself in.

"Harry! Where are you at, mate?" Ron called out from the hallway.

"I'm in the living room!" He called back.

Ron walked farther down the hall and turned left to see Harry sitting on the couch.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Ron asked coyly.

"Ron, don't play dumb. We both know what it is that I want to talk to you about."

Ron sighed and sat down. "Before you say anything, do you have a hangover potion? My head is bloody killing me."

Harry got up and went into the bathroom and grabbed a vial of red liquid. He came back and handed it to Ron. Ron thanked him and chugged it. He already felt his head going back to normal.

"Can I talk now?" Harry said crossing his arms.

"Sure, but where's Ginny? I'd figure her to be here screaming and hexing me."

"Training started for quidditch today."

"Oh, ok."

"Anyways, she would have been hexing you into oblivion though. My real question is why couldn't you tell her, Ron?" Harry asked resting the palms of his hands on his knees.

"I don't know, Harry. I just froze. She told me she had feelings for me and it was like my mind didn't believe it or something. My mind just froze and I really wanted to tell her. You have to believe me, but my mouth just wouldn't let the words escape."

"I see. She came by here last night after it happened and she was falling to pieces. You need to somehow fix this and I mean really fix this!" Harry said looking into Ron's eyes.

"I know I do, but I don't know how," Ron said with a sigh.

"Neither do I, but you'll have to try something."

"I know."

* * *

Hermione sat at a muggle café. It was the only place she knew that no one would find her. She read _Wuthering Heights_ and sipped her cappuccino. She didn't want to see anyone today. She thought she had burdened Harry and Ginny with her blundering last night, so she felt she didn't want to burden them again. So, she spent the day out in muggle England.

After she finished her cappuccino, she wandered the streets not particularly going anywhere. She just wandered around wherever her legs took her. She then thought about how you truly don't wander randomly, you still have to make a decision on which way you have to go. She wondered why she was thinking about these stupid little details.

She ended up in a familiar area. She was right outside of the Leaky Cauldron. She decided to go in and go to Flourish and Blotts for something to read. She wanted something that had hard facts and not something to deal with any kind of love. She was sick of…love.

After purchasing a fantastic book that dealt with random facts and everyday potions, she decided to head home. When she got home, she saw a barn owl perched upon her front porch. She happened to have an owl pellet in her pocket and gave it to the bird after she took the letter. She cocked an eyebrow and headed inside.

She unrolled the letter and it read:

_Hermione:_

_I know we haven't spoken in years and for some reason I was thinking about you. I was wondering if you'd like to possibly meet up and have dinner sometime soon. Let me know, thanks._

_-Viktor Krum_

Hermione looked at the letter in disbelief. It had been years since she and Viktor had talked. Hermione grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill.

_Viktor:_

_I'm glad to hear from you. It has been a long time since we've talked. I would love to have dinner with you sometime soon. Let me know when you're free._

_-Hermione_

Hermione walked over to her long eared owl and sent her reply to Viktor.

* * *

**A/N: **Look who's making a comeback into Hermione's life! Ron isn't going to like that, not one bit. And how will Ron redeem himself! Gosh, this is getting crazy.

For some reason, this chapter was really hard for me to write. I have no idea why. I hoped you enjoyed it at least. ON TO THE NEXT! Don't worry, the next chapter is pretty lengthy.

And I'm sorry if I confused you with any parts. I go backwards with some parts since you don't know some info until you read a certain part. So confusing sometimes.

Reviews are as lovely as all of you. :D


	6. Yes, your Motives are Tasteless

**Author's note: **Hey guys! How ironic is it that my college has a snow day on a day I don't have to go to school. -_- I wish for one tomorrow. ;) Anyways, this chapter should be very interesting. You may hate me, but I guess it's for everyone's own good. With that said, let's get this going.

Also, I'm sorry if Ron's too "wimpy". This is how I want to portray him and if he was up to his usual Ron standards I don't think the story would work out as well. The point of a fan fic to express your imagination and this is mine. Anyways, on with the chapter.

**Disclaimer: **The Rowlingator owns everything and I obviously own nothing but my mind. Daily Routine by Animal Collective was also an inspiration.

* * *

**Chapter six:**

**Yes, your Motives are Tasteless**

It had been days since Hermione had sent Viktor her reply. She wasn't too worried about him not responding yet considering he said Quidditch was starting up again. Her usual mornings with everyone had become strained. Ron didn't show up anymore, and she was secretly hurt. She knew their relationship wasn't anywhere close to back to normal, but it was also strange _not_ to see him.

No matter how much Harry or even Ginny wrote, visited and pleaded Ron wouldn't come back to their daily routine. Hermione wanted to say something, but not quite what. _Oh, Ron. I know we haven't spoken since our row and I haven't gotten an apology or anything from you, but I would like you to come back to hanging out with us every day. _After she completed her thought, she was angry. He hadn't apologized to her. He hasn't said a word to her in a week. Maybe it was better than he wasn't around at the moment.

On the morning Hermione got her reply, Ginny and Harry were over sipping tea and eating blueberry muffins at her house. They all heard an owl screech and land on Hermione's porch. Hermione got up and opened her door. She saw the same barn owl as she did a few days ago. She grabbed a few owl pellets and it was off again. She unrolled the letter and read:

_Hermione:_

_I have tonight free if you would like to get together. Let me know, soon._

_-Viktor_

She grabbed parchment and a quill. She quickly wrote a reply telling Viktor tonight was fine. She gave it to her owl and came to sit back down with the other two.

"Uh, who was that to?" Ginny asked looking at Hermione.

"No one, _really_. Why?" Hermione asked. Her voice guarded.

"Just wondering. That was the fastest response, ever."

"Well, he needed a response as soon as possible," Hermione said sipping her tea.

"_He, huh_? Who is this _he_?" Harry asked.

"You two are acting like I'm doing something wrong and Harry, that sounded rather, girly."

"Oh, thanks Hermione. Are you doing something wrong?" Harry asked.

"No. I don't believe I am," she said defensively.

"It totally sounds like you're doing something wrong!" Ginny accused.

"I don't think having dinner with someone is wrong!" Hermione said slowly.

"Dinner, eh? Who is this mystery man?" Ginny asked.

"If you must know, Viktor Krum," Hermione said in a small voice.

"_VIKTOR BLOODY KRUM!_" Harry and Ginny yelled in unison.

"Yes? What's so wrong with that?" Hermione asked turning red.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Harry said.

"Nothing's wrong with it, dear. Just wasn't expecting to hear _that _name. That's all," Ginny said smiling at her.

"Well, I was just as shocked as you when he first wrote me. I haven't talked to him since our 4th year."

"Well, hopefully _You Know Who_ doesn't find out," Harry said rolling his green eyes.

"Who cares if he does or if he doesn't find out? I gave him the chance and now he blew it. He hasn't said a word to me in _days_. What am I supposed do, sit around and wait on that git? NO! I refuse," Hermione said infuriated.

Harry and Ginny just looked at Hermione in amazement.

"No, I wasn't saying you should wait on him. I merely meant that when or if he finds out he's going to go ballistic and bitch about it," Harry said putting his hands up showing he meant nothing by his statement.

"Let him. I don't care anymore," Hermione said half lying.

"Well, I'm glad you aren't sitting around moping. Have fun tonight, all right?" Ginny said.

"I plan on it," Hermione said with a smile.

After making small talk, Harry and Ginny took their leave. Hermione got a reply from Viktor saying he'd come to escort her to his flat around 5. Hermione looked at the clock and saw that it was 3 already. She ran upstairs and decided to shower instead of taking a bath. She wrapped a towel around her and her hair and went into her bedroom.

She opened her walk-in closet and stared. She had no clue what she should wear. After several minutes, she found the perfect dress. It was light yellow, made of cotton with lace on the skirt and on the short sleeves. She put it on and it ended right above her knees and didn't show much cleavage. She didn't want to be seen as a tramp. Hermione took her hair down from the towel and dried her hair by using her wand. She then murmured "recta" and her hair became instantly straight. Hermione applied mascara and eyeliner. She put on black wedge heels and found jewelry to match. She looked herself over and approved.

Hermione heard a knock at her door. She grabbed her small bag and headed downstairs. She looked at herself one last time and opened the door.

"Vell, hello Hermione," Viktor said smiling at her.

"Hello, Viktor. You look dashing," Hermione said kissing him on both cheeks.

"Thank you, you look beautiful."

"Thanks," she said blushing.

"Shall ve then?" He asked giving her his arm.

She nodded and they were off.

Moments later, they were in front of the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione was confused.

"I have a flat here, if you're vondering," he said catching her facial expression.

"Oh, why's that?"

"Sometimes when ve have games here or vhen I want to look at new scenery," he said walking through the building to Diagon Alley.

"That makes sense then," she said smiling up at him.

He nodded and they continued on their way towards his flat.

* * *

Ron couldn't believe his eyes. He didn't want to believe his eyes. Why was Hermione with _him_? Had she pursued him or did he pursue her? Ron was starting to get angry. He ordered a large glass of whiskey. That was the last thing he wanted to see.

After a few hours and a few more glasses of whiskey, he paid and went to Harry's house. Ron beat on the door. A not many minutes later, a tired-looking Harry opened the door.

"Ron, mate, it's 2 am. What's going on?" Harry said letting Ron in.

"HERMIONE'S OUT WITH _VICKY_! I SAW THEM! I FUCKING SAW THEM!" Ron yelled.

"Ron, be quiet. Ginny's asleep."

"Sorry, but she's out with Viktor!" he said angry, but quieter.

"I know, Ron," Harry said drinking a glass of water.

"_YOU KNEW_! You're supposed to be my best mate and you didn't stop her or at least tell me?" Ron asked turning red.

"Ron, I'm her best mate as well. And you haven't spoken to her in days and you rejected her, so I don't think that gives you the right to be mad. I know you don't like it, but c'mon," Harry said looking at his furious friend.

"I don't like it. I don't like it at all. I should be taking her out, not him," he said sitting down.

"Why didn't you tell her then?"

"I guess I just got scared," he said sighing.

"Why? She reciprocated your feelings and wanted to start a relationship with you."

"Any time I tried pursuing a girl, it wasn't serious. She is what I want, but it just felt like it was too good to be true."

"I feel like that every day with Ginny, but that just proves that she's the right person for you," Harry said.

"Maybe you're right. I guess it was just a silly momentary lapse of judgment," Ron said standing back up.

"It probably was," Harry said rubbing his unruly hair.

"I should at least apologize to her, then."

"Probably a fantastic idea. Honestly, she's miserable without you being here with us every morning like it used to be. Sure she's pissed at you, but even Ginny and I feel weird without you."

"Really?" Ron asked shocked.

"Of, course. Why wouldn't it be weird without you?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. Maybe because she's pissed at me, and I deserve it, and it'd be quite awkward if I did show up."

"That may be, but you can't stay away forever."

"You're right. Thanks, Harry. This is why you're my best mate."

"It isn't my dashing good looks? Damn. I'm hurt, Ron. I really am," Harry said placing his hand on his chest with a look of disbelief.

"Oh knock it off you prat," Ron said playfully shoving Harry.

"Now, go get some rest and come to breakfast tomorrow. It'll be here," he said clapping him on the back.

"All right. Thanks again," Ron said walking out the door.

Harry gave a yawning nod and closed the door.

* * *

Viktor led Hermione up a spiral stairwell to his flat. He held her hand as they climbed to give her more support. They didn't say anything as they climbed. Hermione felt they didn't need to fill every moment with some kind of chatter. She was perfectly fine with enjoying his company.

They finally reached the door to his flat. He tapped his wand on the handle and the door opened revealing a long mahogany wood floor. Hermione admired the beauty of the hardwood floor. She almost felt as if she shouldn't be walking on it in her heels. No matter, Viktor led the way to the dining room. As they passed, Hermione saw the living room filled with over-sized furniture that looked quite comfortable. She saw a Viktor's bedroom with his large four poster bed and messy floor. She smiled at that.

Viktor pulled out her chair when they reached the table. It was already set elegantly. The china plates, the crystal glasses and the silverware were all perfect. Viktor sat down across the table from her and smiled.

"Flower! Bring out the soup and salad, please," Viktor said yelling towards the kitchen.

"You have a house elf?" Hermione said quietly.

"Yes, but she is free. I have set her free. I guess she's been in my family too long to actually want to leave," Viktor said quickly.

"I see," Hermione said looking down at her hands.

"Hermione, I know how you feel about elves and I'm sorry."

"I feel a bit strange, but I can see that she is indeed free," Hermione said looking at Flower's new mini robe she wore.

"Flower loves mister Viktor and vill never leaves him," Flower said pouring Hermione her soup.

"But you're free, right Flower?"

"Oh, yes. I'm very free miss," she said heading back into the kitchen.

Hermione felt a lot better now that she knew the elf's situation. Flower came back out brandishing two bottles. One filled with pumpkin juice and the other filled with wine. She poured Hermione and Viktor a cup of each and took her leave again.

"So, vhat have you been up to, Hermione?" Viktor asked as he ate his soup.

"Oh, nothing really. I work for the Ministry now. I see Harry, Ginny and…Ron on a daily basis. That's really it. How's Quidditch been?" She said cursing herself for mentioning Ron.

"Oh, you still see Ron? Quidditch has been going vell. I feel that ve're going to vin the championship this year."

"That's great. I mean, Ron and I are just friends. As we've always been. Now, I don't really know that to be true since we've had such a terrible row," Hermione said not sure why she told Viktor all of that.

"Vhy? Has he hurt you?" Viktor asked getting angry.

"No, he hasn't hurt me. It's just a very dumb row. Don't worry," she said smiling at him.

"As long as he doesn't hurt you, I'll be civil."

Hermione gave Viktor a small smile as Flower brought out the main course. Which consisted of garlic roasted chicken, broccoli and rice. It smelled really good and it tasted even better.

Hermione and Viktor talked more as Flower (with Viktor's help) cleared the table. After the table was cleared and the food was put away, Hermione and Viktor went into a living room with a glass of wine. They sat on the couch as a fire crackled in the hearth. It was turning out to be a great time. Viktor broke their silence and said,

"Hermione, I vas glad you accepted my invitation. I vas nervous that you wouldn't. It's been years since ve've seen each other and I'm glad things aren't awkvard."

"I'm glad you invited me. It has been a long time and I was shocked you even thought of me still."

"I thought of you a lot, actually. I felt our time was cut short vhen we first met. Plus, you never came to spend the summer vith me," he said laughing.

"I'm sorry, Viktor. I wanted to."

"It's all right. I'm just glad we get to spend time together now," he said scooting closer.

Hermione knew what was coming next. Did she really want to kiss him back? Was he just a rebound? Was she even emotionally stable to kiss him back? She was dragged out of her train of thoughts when she saw Viktor looking at her in the eyes.

His black eyes reflected the fire. They weren't as appealing as Ron's eyes, but they still had their own beauty to them. Why was she even comparing him to Ron? Viktor started leaning in and Hermione caught herself leaning towards him. _This was it. _Their lips came crashing into each other. Viktor's hands cradled her face as he deepened the kiss. She welcomed it. _There was no harm in this, was there? _She could feel the lust radiating from him. Hermione could also feel her own arousal.

She pulled back. She didn't want to do something she'd regret. Maybe she wouldn't regret sleeping with Viktor Krum, but at the same time it was Viktor Krum. Who knew how many women he had snogged and bedded. Viktor looked at her with a smirk on his face. Hermione smiled back and sat back.

"I'm sorry if that was too…rash," he said sitting up as well.

"Um, it was all right. It's not like I told you no. I enjoyed it," Hermione said smiling slightly.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Viktor asked.

"It is getting late, isn't it?"

"All right. Let me go tell Flower and ve'll be off," he said getting up.

As Viktor exited the room, Hermione sighed with relief. If they would have continued that kiss any longer than they have, Hermione might have done something very bad. Viktor returned moments later and held out his hand. Hermione took it and stood up. They headed outside, through the Leaky Cauldron and apparated back to her house.

Viktor walked her up to her door.

"I had a really good time, Viktor," Hermione said as they stood on the porch.

"Ve'll have to do it again some time."

"Definitely," she said smiling at him again.

Viktor leaned down and planted a quick kiss on Hermione's lips. He walked off the porch and was gone. Hermione unlocked her door and walked into her living room. Why did she suddenly feel guilty?

* * *

The next day, the group decided to make their usual breakfast a dinner instead. Plus, it was time for everyone to go back to work. The day passed with its usual speed and events. As soon as it was time to head home, Hermione was one of the first to be through the fireplace.

She quickly changed out of her robes into something more comfortable. She put on a pair of jeans, a button down shirt and a pair of trainers. Hermione walked downstairs and headed to Harry and Ginny's.

Hermione knocked on the door and let herself in.

"Harry? Ginny? Where are you guys?" She asked walking down the hall.

She saw the door that lead out to their backyard open. Hermione figured they were out back and she was right. She saw that the wrought iron table was set and there were orbs hanging over the table that changed colors every few minutes. As she got closer, she saw Ginny and Harry sitting at the table talking.

"Hey guys," she said to them.

"Hey Hermione!" Ginny and Harry said in unison.

"The change of scenery looks nice," Hermione said sitting down.

"It is nice. So, how was your date!" Ginny asked.

"You don't waste any time. It wasn't a date, really. We were just catching up. Old friends catching up after several years, that's all it was."

"Sure, it was a date," Ginny insisted.

"Whatever you want to call it," Hermione said brushing off Ginny's insistence.

"So, what happened?" Harry butted in.

"You two are quite nosey," Hermione said stalling.

"Just bloody tell us what happened!" Ginny said.

"Fine. Well, we went back to his flat and we had a very nice dinner. We talked and caught up. Then he kissed me," she said not looking at them.

"Wait, you two kissed?" Ginny said in complete disbelief.

"Mmm, yes," she said.

"Since when does Hermione Granger snog people?" Ginny said laughing.

"You act like I'm a prude," Hermione said offended.

"You _are_ a prude," Harry said laughing.

"I am not! Am I?" Hermione said questioning herself.

Harry and Ginny both nodded.

"Damn," Hermione said laughing.

Hermione heard footsteps from the side of the house, but she didn't see anyone.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yes?"

"Who else was supposed to join us this evening?"

"Ron. Why?" Harry asked looking at her.

"Well, because I think I heard him leaving. He must have heard our conversation," she said feeling nauseous.

"I should probably go talk to him then," Harry said getting up.

"Great. Bad timing," Hermione said looking down at her hands.

"He'll get over it. You just snogged Viktor. It's not like you had sex with him," Ginny said blatantly.

"You know how Ron is. He doesn't like Viktor as is," Hermione said.

"I know, but he also hasn't spoken to you, nor proclaimed his feelings. You couldn't just sit around and wait on him," Ginny said reassuringly.

"I know, but I still feel bad," Hermione said looking at Ginny.

"It'll be ok," Ginny said rubbing Hermione's arm.

"I hope so," Hermione said flatly.

* * *

"Ron! Ron, come back!" Harry shouted as he ran after Ron.

"Why should I? I was coming to apologize. I was coming to tell her everything and I find out that she snogged Viktor bloody Krum!" Ron shouted back.

"You could still apologize. You could still tell her. Don't let this discourage you. She didn't have sex with him. You snogged Lavender Brown in front of her all the time," Harry said catching up to him.

"That was ages ago!"

"It doesn't matter. You still snogged someone in front of her and you didn't give a fuck," Harry said getting angry.

"It was ages ago and Lavender and I weren't serious," Ron said just as angry.

"So, it's a double standard now? You can snog whomever you want in front of the girl that likes you, but she can't snog one person after you rejected her and haven't spoken a word to her? You're a fucking git, Ron. I hope you know that," Harry said.

"I know I'm a fucking git! Everyone's been telling me that since I could remember. It's not a double standard, Harry. Things are different now."

"No they aren't. You just don't think it's a double standard because you thought you didn't have a chance with her!"

"News flash Harry, I don't have a chance with her!"

"That's a lie! You could go back there and tell her everything and you know she'd be a bit mad for awhile, but she'd still give you a chance!"

"I don't know about that, Harry," Ron said apparating away.

_Fucking arsehole! _Harry thought as he walked back to the backyard.

* * *

**A/N: **Such a long update, for my standards anyways. So much drama in such a little time.

I had to give Harry a few funny lines. I feel that he didn't have enough in the books. What has gotten into Hermione? I like this side of her, right now. Plus, she needs to stop being so darn up tight. It's about time. And Viktor's accent was hard to write sometimes. So, I'm sorry if it isn't all the great. I tried!

Well, reviews are rewarding as re-reading the whole HP series over again.


	7. And I regret more than I admit

**Author's note: **Allo all! I'm glad that I have 4 days off. I can write a few chapters (I hope) and update faster. Thank you ever so much to everyone that has read, reviewed, favorited and set alerts for this. You make me smile.

**Disclaimer: **JKR owns everything, alas, I do not. Let's go on with the story, shall we?

* * *

**Chapter seven:**

**And I do regret more than I admit.**

Harry came back to the table. He sat down with a huff and rubbed his head. Ginny and Hermione stared at him waiting for him to speak. He looked up at the two women and shrugged.

"I'm sure you heard everything that was said," Harry said.

"We didn't hear everything. After you two stopped shouting at each other, we couldn't hear much of anything. So, tell us what happened," Ginny said folding her hands on her lap.

"Well, he came here to apologize tonight, but was soon deterred because he heard you talking about how you snogged Viktor," Harry said. "And I'm not saying that's your fault Hermione. You know how he is," Harry said quickly as he saw Hermione's expression.

"I wasn't going to say it was my fault, completely. I know how Ron is. Maybe I should say something to him," Hermione said sitting back in her chair.

"Maybe you should. I know you aren't completely in the wrong here. Actually, I don't think you're wrong at all. I do say at least give him a few days to cool off before you say anything to him," Harry said.

"I know. I just feel like if I extend the olive branch first that maybe we can put all of this behind us. It feels so strange not having him here with us. I've gotten so used to all of us being together so much that even if we are rowing, I miss him," Hermione said looking up and Harry and Ginny.

"I understand. I want this all to be resolved too, but it's difficult," Ginny said.

"It is very difficult!" Hermione said.

Ginny got up and placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder as she walked by. She went into the kitchen and summoned all of the food for their dinner. She came out moments later with several dishes trailing behind her.

"Everything looks great," Harry said digging in.

"It really does, Gin. You out did yourself," Hermione said putting pasta on her plate.

"Thanks, guys," Ginny said as she placed food on her plate.

They ate in silence. It wasn't awkward silence by any means, but it wasn't good either. By not speaking to each other, it let their minds roam over their current situations. Hermione decided to break the silence after a few minutes.

"So, when do you two plan on getting married?" She asked taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Well, we were thinking about next week actually," Ginny said nonchalantly.

"Next week? We haven't even planned anything. I'm so sorry if that was in any way my fault. I shouldn't have bo–," Ginny cut Hermione off.

"You aren't to blame at all. I merely haven't planned out anything because we just decided last night. Like I said before Harry and I would like a simple, intimate wedding. We want just a select number of family and friends to attend, nothing too fancy," she said placing her hand on Harry's.

"Well, any help that you two need just ask! I owe you for sitting down and listening to me. Actually, for me putting you in the middle of this situation. I'll gladly be put to work," Hermione said smiling at them.

"You're fine, Hermione. We promise," Harry said reassuring his friend.

"As long as you're sure, but I still feel like I was a burden."

"We are! We can start planning things tomorrow if you would like," Ginny said.

"That sounds brilliant."

After they finished eating Harry and Hermione offered to clean up, since Ginny cooked everything. Hermione stuck around for a little bit longer, but left so she could get a good night's sleep so she could come help Ginny in the morning.

* * *

Ron went straight back to the Burrow. He didn't feel like being around anyone. Honestly, he didn't want to go out (especially to the Leaky Cauldron) because he knew he'd hunt down Viktor Krum and hex him into oblivion. So, home was the safest place to be.

Ron opened the door and found that his mum and dad were sitting downstairs. He didn't say anything to them, but merely lifted his chin in greeting. He didn't feel like dealing with them either. Ron knew that they knew something was wrong, but he rather not talk to them about it. He continued his way up to his room.

On the way upstairs, he saw Fred and George's door open. That was very odd. The twins never had their door open, ever. Ron was very tempted. So, he inched over to the wall and peered inside. He saw the twin's room cleaner than it's ever been.

"What are you doing snooping on us?" Fred called from inside of the room.

Ron walked to the doorway and stood there.

"I believe you were asked a question," George said.

"Piss off the two of you. I'm not in the mood," Ron said.

"Well, excuse us mister pissy britches. I was simply wondering why you were peeking in here like you were 9 years old again," Fred said putting his hands on his hips hoping to mock the image of their mother.

"Sorry. I was just wondering why your door was open, is all," Ron said leaning on the door jam.

"Oh, we've finally decided to move out," George said flicking his wand towards a box.

"What? What sparked this?" Ron said intrigued.

"We just figured it was a good time," Fred said flicking his wand at another box.

"I see," Ron said.

"What is wrong little Ronnie-kins?" George said looking at his brother.

"Same shit, different day," Ron said annoyed.

"And what 'shit' has happened now?" Fred said walking over towards his brothers.

"Well, Hermione bloody snogged Viktor Krum, again," Ron said.

"And this makes you mad why?" George asked.

"Fuck off, you know why it makes me mad," Ron said starting to walk away.

"Ron, mate, I was only kidding. We _obviously_ know why you're mad. You're jealous. We get it," Fred said starting to pack things up again.

"Yeah, it happens. Nothing I can do about it now," Ron said.

"Not entirely true," George said mischievously.

"What could I possibly do then?" Ron asked more annoyed than interested.

"Well, dearest little brother, you obviously don't know your way with the ladies," Fred said catching on to his twin brother's idea.

"I do have some knowledge, but what are you two talking about?"

"What we're saying is that you should make her jealous and then she will come running back to you!" George said smiling.

"She wouldn't come running back to me even if her life depended on it. And how could I possibly do that?" Ron asked.

"Well, you should start hanging around another girl," Fred said smiling as well.

"That's it?" Ron asked amazed.

"It's simple, but brilliant," George said.

"And we are, in fact, brilliant," Fred said.

"But who would I hang around then?" Ron asked bemused.

"Leave that to us," the twins said in unison.

"This isn't going to go very well," Ron said walking upstairs to his room.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione went over to Harry and Ginny's to help with wedding preparations. Hermione walked up the path to the house and knocked on the door. Ginny opened it a moment later and let Hermione in.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked walking into the living room.

"Oh, he's at work. Plus, I'm sure he's happier there than helping plan out the wedding," Ginny said sitting down.

"You're not letting your mum help?"

"Not entirely. She'd make it a bigger to do than I want it to be."

"That's true. So, what are we going to do today?"

"Well, I wanted to possibly go pick out my dress and shoes. And pick out bride maid's dresses and shoes," Ginny said thinking.

"Who else is going to be a bride's maid?" Hermione asked.

"Fleur and Luna."

"Brilliant. Ready to go then?"

Ginny nodded and they were off. Moments later they ended up in front of the Leaky Cauldron. The two girls went inside to make their way to Diagon Alley. Ginny took out her wand and tapped the wall in the appropriate manner and they walked through.

After walking and chatting for several minutes they stopped in front of Duke's Bridal Emporium. Ginny and Hermione walked into the newly built shop.

"Hello there, girls!" A fairly thin woman with doe-like eyes and strawberry blond hair said.

"Hello!" They both said in unison.

"What can I do for you today?" She asked smiling at them.

"I'm just looking around for a wedding and bride's maids gowns," Ginny said smiling back.

"Well, you've come to the right place, ladies. Any particular style or color you were interested in?"

"I'm not quite sure really. I'm so indecisive, forgive me," Ginny said blushing.

"That's fine, dear. Look around all you like and if you need me to help you with anything, all you have to do is call for me. My name is Mrs. Potts."

"Thank you ever so much, Mrs. Potts," Ginny said walking over to a rack of dresses.

After a half hour of searching, Ginny found her dress. It was beautiful. It wasn't traditional and long, just like the wedding she was planning. It was short (it came down to the tops of her knees), strapless and off-white. She also found her shoes. They were black stilettos with bows on the back. After Ginny found her dress, they looked for the bride's maid dresses. They were dark green with an empire waist. They found black peep toe heels with bows in the front to match.

Ginny paid for her dress and shoes and Hermione paid for hers. The other bride's maids would get their dresses and shoes during the week.

"Thanks for your help Mrs. Potts," Ginny said before they left.

"Hm, should we stop and have lunch?" Hermione asked as they embarked into Diagon Alley.

"Sure, I'm feeling a little famished."

"Should we just go to the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Yeah, why not. We have to go through there to leave," Ginny said.

The girls entered the Leaky Cauldron and sat at a table close to the door. They set the dresses on the empty chairs next to them. Soon a young witch came over to their table to take their orders.

"Hello ladies, what can I get you?" The waitress asked.

"I'll have a pumpkin juice and fish and chips," Ginny said.

"I'll have water and a salad," Hermione said.

"All right, I'll have that out to you girls soon," the green-eyed girl beamed at them both.

The two friends had idle chit-chat until their food was delivered ten minutes later. As they ate, Ginny heard her name being called. She turned around and saw Harry walking through the lunch crowd.

"Hey Gin. Hey Hermione," Harry said coming over to their table.

"Hey Harry," they said in unison.

"Having lunch, eh? What did you two buy?" He asked eyeing the dress bags.

"Dresses, that you aren't allowed to see yet," Ginny said smiling at her fiancé.

"Oh, come off it Ginny. We aren't having a traditional wedding so why can't I see the dresses yet?" Harry said pulling puppy dog eyes at her.

"You come off it. I want to at least keep something 'traditional'."

"Fine. It won't be long until I do see it anyways. Well, I'm going to grab something and head back to the office. I'll see you soon," Harry said kissing Ginny quickly.

"Mmm. See you soon," Ginny said rubbing his arm.

Ginny and Hermione finished their lunch and went back to Ginny and Harry's house. After planning out the decorations and such, they called it a day.

"So, who are you bringing as a date?" Ginny asked as Hermione got ready to leave.

"I wasn't really thinking about it," she said truthfully.

"Really? I think you should bring Viktor."

"Do you think that's wise, since Ron isn't very fond of him? I don't want to start any fights at on your day."

"Honestly, Ron will have to bugger off. He'll get over it. He may even bring someone as well. So don't worry about it and ask Viktor to come," Ginny said smiling.

"We'll see. Do you really think Ron's going to bring someone?" Hermione asked slowly.

"I don't know, but knowing Ron, possibly. Probably to make you jealous."

"I see. Well, I may have to write Viktor then. I just don't want to see petty."

"Don't worry about it!"

"All right, all right. I'll see you tomorrow!" Hermione said taking her leave.

When she arrived home, she had decided on if she should invite Viktor as her date or not. She grabbed parchment and wrote a quick note.

_Viktor-_

_If you're free March 27__th__, which is next Saturday, would you be willing to be my date for a wedding? It's Ginny and Harry's wedding. It'd make me happy if you could make it. All right, let me know._

_-Hermione_

She sent off the letter hoping that Viktor was free.

* * *

The next night, Ron was ready for his blind date. Fred and George had come through about a girl Ron could hang around with make Hermione jealous.

"Could you at least tell me about this girl before I just go out with her?" Ron asked Fred and George.

"What fun is that then?" Fred asked.

"Seriously, you have no faith in us Ron and I have to say, that really hurts our feelings," George said sniffling.

"Oh, come off it. I just want to know what this girl's going to look like, that's all."

"You'll find out. Anyways, her name is Jordan and she's lovely," Fred said.

"Jordan's a block's name. I don't want to go out with a girl that has a block's name!"

"Oh, Ron, you have a lot to learn about the world," George said to his little brother.

"Anyways, be courteous and gentleman-like," Fred said.

"I will," Ron said with a sigh.

"Now, go get her Tiger!" George said.

"What?" Ron asked horrified.

"Nothing, just have fun, mate," Fred said shoving Ron out the door.

Ron apparated to Diagon Alley and walked to **Toujours Amour**. He walked up to the host and asked,

"Has a girl named Jordan been here yet?"

"No, sir. Would you like to be seated until she arrives?" The host asked politely.

"Sure, that'll be fine," Ron said following the guy.

"Here you are," he said gesturing to the table.

"Thanks," Ron said taking his seat.

Ron played with his hands nervously. He was extremely nervous. _Dammit, Fred and George for not telling me what this Jordan dame is supposed to look like. What am I even doing here anyways? I doubt Hermione will be jealous if I bring this girl to the wedding. Is she going to bring someone? _He was ripped out of his thoughts by a tall, raven-haired girl standing in front of him.

"Sorry? What did you say?" Ron asked blushing.

"Are you Ronald?" the girl repeated herself.

"Yes. Are you Jordan?"

"Yes, I am. You can call me by my middle name, Alexis, if you want. Many guys that I've gone on dates with felt a little awkward calling me Jordan," she said sitting down.

"Oh. Jordan doesn't bother me at all," Ron lied to make her feel better.

She smiled a dazzling, white smile at him. "I'm glad. The description Fred and George gave me of you was very accurate."

"Oh, was it? That's a good thing, right?" Ron asked.

"It is, but I have to say you're a lot cuter than they said," she giggled.

"Oh, thanks. You look a lot better than I imagined," Ron said turning red.

"Thanks?" She laughed.

"Oh. That came out wrong. So, how do you know Fred and George?"

"Oh, well we were in the same year. Well, before they left anyways," Jordan said flashing him her smile.

"Hm, I never noticed you," Ron said.

"I was a lot shier than," she said blushing.

"Me too."

The waiter came to their table and asked them for their drink orders. They ordered a bottle of wine.

"So, tell me about yourself?" Jordan asked looking through the menu.

"Well, er, I have 6 other siblings; I'm an auror, um…" Ron said trailing off.

"You don't have to be nervous, it's just me," she said reassuring him.

"Well, I think I'm boring. There isn't much to me, I guess. What about yourself?"

"Me? I have 4 other siblings, all older and I'm the only girl. I work in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Um, I'm really boring also, not that I think about it," she said as her light blue eyes sparkled.

Ron chuckled. "Seems like we're both kind of boring then, but I don't think you are at all."

"Well, that's quite sweet of you."

They placed their food orders and continued to get to know each other. Ron relaxed a bit, but in the back of his mind he was still perplexed by the reason he wanted to do this in the first place. After they ate, things seemed to die down a bit.

"Um, Jordan?"

"Yes, Ron?"

"I have a question, are you doing anything next weekend?"

"Nope. Nothing at all. Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you want to go to my sister's wedding with me next Saturday."

"Sure, sounds like a blast," Jordan said smiling.

"Brilliant!"

Ron paid for their meal. Ron and Jordan stood outside of the restaurant for a few minutes. Jordan hugged Ron and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll see you next Saturday, then?" She asked.

"Most definitely," Ron said.

"Brilliant, see you then," she said walking away.

_Brilliant. I hope this works…_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **Wedding plans are a-go, in really short notice, but that's all right. Anyways, I'm sorry if this chapter was kind of boring. I'll make up for it in the next chapter. I promise a lot of action. The next chapter is down, btw and I want to publish it NOW, but I'll wait until I'm done with the next chapter. I know, I know. It'll be out SOON. I promise.

Reviews are as delicious as pumpkin cheesecake. Yum!


	8. Learning How to Love

**Author's note: **Hello everyone! It's finally the wedding! Lots of stuff going on here. I may post pictures of Ginny's wedding gown and the bride's maids dresses on photobucket or something so you can see what I'm talking about. All righty!

**Disclaimer: **JKR owns these lovely characters and I sadly do not.

On with the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter eight:**

******Learning How to Love**

The day of the wedding was nothing short of chaotic. Ginny and the girls took over the Potter residence while the guys took over the Burrow to get ready. The wedding was to take place in Ginny and Harry's backyard.

It was, as Ginny and Harry said, indeed simple. The backyard was large and flat, so it was easy to decorate. There was a white carpet laid in the middle of two sections of chairs. The trellis in the front had lights hanging from it where Ginny, Harry and the wedding party will stand. Several large orbs floated above the aisle and also where the guests would be seated. Ginny and Harry were to be married at sunset and the reception would take place during the night.

Harry, Ron, Neville and Dudley were all getting ready at the Burrow. They felt a lot more relaxed than the girls, probably. They were all laughing, drinking and being men. Fred and George joined in with them as well.

Harry's stomach was doing somersaults as he got ready. This was the day! He was finally going to marry the girl of his dreams. He smiled at his reflection. He wore a black tux and an off-white tie, to match Ginny. The groomsmen wore black tuxes and green ties to match the bride's maids. His hair seemed to be even more unruly than usual as he passed a hand through it. He sighed and went back to the guys.

Ginny, Hermione, Fleur and Luna were getting ready. The three bride's maids all had their dresses on and their hair curled with white lilies pinned in it. Their makeup was simple, eyeliner, mascara, clear lip gloss and a small amount of blush. They were practically ready and were finishing up any small details around the house.

Ginny was nervously getting ready. She started with her hair. She pulled out her wand and slowly put the long strands into a coif. She then started on her makeup. She put eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss. She wanted a radiant sun-kissed look. Ginny looked herself over and smiled. She got up, still in her robe, looked at her gorgeous dress. Her stomach was nauseous with nerves. She had no idea why she was so nervous. It's not like it was she going to be walking in front of a million people, it was just her closest friends and family. She shook her head and put her dress on.

**

* * *

**

It was nearly sunset when the boys arrived. They kept their distance and stayed in the side yard. It was the safest place to be.

"Ron, are you sure you want to walk down with Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, mate. Maybe it I should. It gives me an opportunity to speak to her," Ron said with a shrug.

"I'm all for it as long as there will be no hexing on the way down the aisle," Harry said.

"I can't really promise you that, but I'd like to give it a go."

"Well, all you can do is try," Harry said smiling at Ron.

"That's all I have left. Where the Felix Feliciswhen I need it?"

"Sadly, I don't have any and I'm sure no one else here has any either. Plus, Hermione would know you used it and it would piss her off even more."

"True, the girl's too smart for her own good," Ron said with a sigh.

"That may be true," Harry said with a laugh.

**

* * *

**

The guests were arriving and being shown the appropriate side to sit on. Ginny and the girls were all sitting in the living room waiting on the wedding to start. Mrs. Weasley had already come in sobbing at the sight of her only daughter. Mr. Weasley didn't want to see Ginny until it was time for him to escort her down the aisle.

"So, Hermione are you comfortable walking down with Ron?" Ginny asked.

"I mean, he's Harry's best man and I'm your maid of honor, so we have to walk down together. I'll be fine. It gives me a chance to speak to him."

"Just please don't hex him, that's all I ask," Ginny said.

"I won't hex him; in less he says something asinine."

"Hermione Jean Granger!"

"Hm?" Hermione asked innocently.

"Since when do you swear so freely?" Ginny asked faux crossly.

"I know, I know! It's a nasty habit. I guess it just happened," Hermione said shrugging.

Ginny smiled at her and shook her head.

**

* * *

**

Harry left his groomsmen and headed to the backyard. He took his place right side and waited. Ron, Neville and Dudley walked into the hallway and called for the girls. Hermione, Fleur and Luna all came out of the living room and walked over to them. Ron and Hermione were paired, Luna and Neville were paired and Fleur and Dudley were paired.

Moments later, they heard Love Potion by Crystal Skulls play magically outside. Ron and Hermione started to walk slowly to the beat of the song down the hallway to the back door. The others followed suit.

Ron and Hermione didn't say anything to each other. They didn't even look at each other. Hermione bit her lip and went for it.

"Ron?" she said in a whisper.

"Hm?" he whispered back.

"I just wanted to say, I'm sorry. I should have screamed at you that day. I know you were having a hard time telling me and I should been patient. Maybe it was because I've been waiting for so long to hear those words that I just fudged everything up. So, I'm sorry," Hermione finished not looking at him.

"Why are you apologizing? I should be. You did nothing wrong. I put my foot in my mouth and didn't have the nerve to pull it back out. I hurt you and I'm terribly sorry," Ron said taking a glance at her.

"In certain ways, we were both in the wrong. I'm just glad to finally have a chance to get it off my chest," Hermione said glancing back at him.

"I'm glad to finally grow the balls, excuse me, to actually be able to talk to you."

As Ron said that, he and Hermione went their separate ways. Hermione felt terribly better to have finally talked to Ron, somewhat. She hoped they could continue it after the wedding was over. She then wondered if it was possible considering Viktor was going to be there.

After all of the wedding party was in place, the crowd stood up to wait for Ginny to walk down. Moments later, Ginny accompanied by her father stood at the back door. Everyone smiled and was in complete awe. Ginny and Arthur made their way down towards the trellis. Harry's smile was quite visible as Ginny made her way to him. Ginny couldn't help but smile back at him.

Arthur hugged his only daughter and kissed her hands. He sat down next to a sobbing Molly and placed an arm around her back. Ginny turned towards Harry and they both beamed at one another. They then turned towards the ministry official who was going to marry them.

"Tonight, we are celebrating the union between Harry James Potter and Ginerva Molly Weasley. Marriage is a big step that will lead to a stronger bond for these two individuals. I hope it's a wonderful, beautiful journey. Now, Harry and Ginerva will be reading vows they have written for each other," the official said gesturing to Harry.

Harry turned towards Ginny, "Ginny, you're like a dream come true, I never, in a million years, would have thought I would end up with someone as amazing as you. I know that we'll have a wonderful life together and I'm so honored to be your husband. I love you, Ginny, more than my simple words could express."

"Harry, I never thought that I would be standing in front of you as I am today. I'm glad that it has become a reality. After I met you, all those years ago, I hoped that'd we'd be together. I'm glad that I was granted with that very wish. You are everything I've wanted in a husband and I hope I'm everything you wanted in a wife. I love you, Harry. I will continue to love you more each day," Ginny said with tears in her eyes.

Hermione watched them exchange vows. She's never seen so much love before. She yearned for it. She took a glace over at Ron and saw how; he too, was watching his sister and best friend in awe. She smirked to herself.

"I now bind you two. This bond will last an eternity of love, devotion and reciprocity. May you be happy and successful in all of your endeavors," the man said as Harry and Ginny held each other's hand out as he bound them together with his wand. "You may now kiss," he said starting to applaud.

Everyone then chimed in. Harry and Ginny kissed each other passionately. Fred and George wolf whistled.

"Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Potter!" the official announced as Harry and Ginny walked back towards the house. The wedding party followed them.

"That was beautiful," Hermione said dabbing her eyes.

"It was brilliant. I'm happy for them," Ron said as they made their way back to the house.

The reception was to be held at the Burrow. All of the guests apparated there while Ginny changed into a different dress. It was a tan color and made of silk. She put on flats to give her feet a rest. After she changed, the wedding party apparated to the reception.

**

* * *

**

Once the wedding party arrived, they saw that the backyard was decorated similarly to how Fleur and Bill's wedding was. The huge tent was out with a few tables underneath it. Harry, Ginny and the wedding party had their own special table. Hermione sat on Ginny's right and Ron sat on Harry's left. Before the party got started, Hermione and Ron were to give their speeches to the bride and groom.

Ron stood up with his champagne glass in his hand. He tapped it with his fork so everyone would be quiet. He began,

"The day I met Harry, I never knew he would be marrying my sister, but I couldn't be any happier that he did. He's one of the best blocks, and I'm not being biased, that Gin's ever dated (no offense). I'm happy that they're happy. I always thought of you as a brother, mate and I'm glad you're part of the family, officially."

Everyone applauded and drank some of their champagne. As Ron sat down, Harry clapped him on the back. Hermione stood up with a glass in her hand.

"Harry and Ginny have been my best friends since we've met. I'm happy that these two finally got married. If anyone deserves to be happy, it's definitely them. I wish you both a long and happy marriage. I love you both," Hermione said raising her glass to the couple. Everyone did the same and drank from their glasses again.

Many people came up to the table to say hello and congratulations to the bride and groom. Hermione thought it was a good time to finish her talk with Ron. She quickly got up and ran right into Ron. He sheepishly smiled at her.

"Sorry about that," he said.

"It's ok. Um, can we talk?" She asked.

"I was just about to ask you the same question," he said smiling at her.

They walked outside of the tent where it was barely populated. Hermione summoned two chairs from inside the tent so they could sit down.

"So, where were we?" Ron asked.

"Well, we said we both felt loads better that we talked a bit," Hermione said summarizing.

"Oh, yeah! I do feel loads better. I don't know why I hadn't spoken to you beforehand."

"Yeah, I don't know why I didn't try to talk to you beforehand either. Oh, right, I was mad. I'm still sorry about that by the way," she said looking apologetic.

"Hermione, it's fine. It was my fault. I'm really sorry," he said.

Hermione smiled at him and squeezed his hand. They heard the familiar smooth voice of the lead singer from The Felix Felicises. Ron stood up and held out his hand.

"Want to dance?" He asked.

"Um, ok," Hermione said taking his hand.

They walked back into the tent and Ron led Hermione to the middle of the floor. No one else was quite on the floor yet, but they didn't care. Ron took Hermione's right hand in his and wrapped his left arm around her waist. She lost her breath for a moment. She recovered and smiled at him.

Ron and Hermione slow danced around the floor. Soon they were joined by Luna and Neville, Fleur and Bill and Arthur and Molly. As Ron spun Hermione around and around the floor, they beamed at every person they came in contact with. The pair didn't talk; they just enjoyed the light feeling they both had. It had seemed like forever since they both had this feeling. After the song ended, the two grabbed a flute of champagne and sat down at the now deserted table.

"Since when can you dance so well, Ron?" Hermione asked taking a sip of champagne.

"I've always known how to dance, I just never did."

"Why is it that I've never seen you dance before?"

"Well, the only opportunity you would have seen me dancing is at the Yule Ball, but I was too…" Ron stopped himself.

"You were too what?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing, nevermind. It's nothing really. Now you've had the experience of seeing me dance, you can't wonder any longer," he said smiling at her.

"Mmmm."

Everyone got quiet as someone announced the bride and groom's first dance. Hermione rested her chin on her hand as she watched Harry and Ginny smile at each other as they danced. Ron looked over at her and smiled to himself. He hoped one day that he could make her that happy. Hermione looked over at Ron and blushed.

"I'm sorry, they just look so happy. I'm elated that they finally get to be that happy. If anyone deserves it, they do," she said dreamily.

"What about you then? Don't you deserve to be that happy?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, of course I do, but this is their moment, not mine. I'm sure my moment will come one day," she said matter-of-factly.

"Maybe it will come sooner," Ron said quietly turning back to watch the married couple dance.

As Harry and Ginny danced, a few people joined them on the floor. Ron stood up again and extended his hand to Hermione. She took it gladly and they headed out on the floor.

Hermione and Ron danced close to Harry and Ginny. Harry and Ginny both beamed at them at the sight of them being friendly again. The wedding was something of a joyous occasion.

After the song ended, a song with a faster beat came on. Ron and Hermione remained on the floor. They were laughing together and were actually happy, until Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder. She saw Ron flush with anger. She furrowed her brow and turned around.

Viktor was standing behind her smirking.

"I hope I vasn't interrupting anything," he said not sounding sorry.

"Um, I–I don't know," Hermione stammered.

"Vell, if I vasn't, I vas vondering if I could have this dance?" He asked extending his hand.

"Go ahead, Hermione. Dance with _Vicky_," Ron said walking off the floor.

"Ron! RON!" Hermione called after his retreating back.

Viktor took her hand and began to dance. Hermione danced half-heartedly.

"Vhat's vrong?" He asked.

"I've upset Ron. I should go after him," Hermione said languidly.

"Vhy? I thought you two veren't friends! Plus, you invited me here," Viktor said starting to get angry.

"I never said we weren't friends. Yes, I wasn't quite sure if we were or not, but he was always my friend. We had a very bad row is all and we kind of made up tonight," she said.

"I see. Well, go after him then. I'm leaving," Viktor said throwing Hermione's hands back to her side.

"Viktor, what is wrong with you? I just want to speak to Ron. I know he isn't all right and I want to make sure we'll be fine after this," she said offensively.

"Vhatever, go find him and make sure things are _all right_," he said walking away.

Hermione gave a frustrated grunt and went to go look for Ron.

**

* * *

**

Ron was sitting alone where he and Hermione had talked an hour before. He had drained his flute of champagne and sat there staring into the sky.

_How ironic is it that Viktor fucking Krum shows up when everything is finally back on track with Hermione and I? She must have invited him here. I know we weren't talking, but it still stings to see him around. I wish he wasn't. I wish he never contacted her again. I wish they never kissed! I love her, I fucking love her. After seeing her so engrossed in Harry and Ginny's wedding, I now know that I have to marry her. She's perfect. She's bloody perf– _

Ron was dragged out of his thoughts when he heard someone calling his name. He looked around and saw a female form coming towards him. His heart thumped in anticipation. He hoped it was Hermione, but as the girl got closer he saw it was Jordan.

"There you are! I've been looking for you for ten minutes. No one knew where you were," she said taking the seat next to him.

"Oh, sorry. I came back here to get a bit of air," he said staring back at the sky.

"Is there something interesting up there?" She asked looking up also.

"Nah, it's just relaxing."

"Are you ok, Ron?" Jordan asked looking at him.

"Mmm. I'm fine. It's just been a long day," Ron said not looking at her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the actual nuptials," she said sounding sympathetic.

"It's all right, Jordan. You made it, at least."

"That's all that matters, I suppose. Seriously, Ron, what's wrong? I can hear how disconnected you are."

"Don't worry about it. I'll get over it," he said looking over at her.

"If you say so. If you need to talk, I'm always here for you," she said as a small smile spread on her lips.

"Thanks, Jordan. That, um, means a lot."

"Mmm."

They were quiet for a little. Ron went back to examining the sky as if it had all of the answers to his problems. Ron could hear Jordan fidgeting in her chair a little. She was obviously uncomfortable with Ron's silence.

"If you want to go back into the party, you can. I'll be in soon," Ron said looking at her again.

"All right. I'll probably be sitting at a table or hanging with Fred and George," she said starting to get up.

"All right, I'll find you," he said still looking at her.

Jordan stood up and started walking away. She stopped mid-step and walked back to Ron.

"Ron?"

"Yes, Jordan?"

She didn't say anything, but instead leaned down and placed a small kiss on Ron's lips. She smiled and walked away.

Ron waited until she was gone and wiped his mouth. _That was completely random and totally unwanted. _Moments later, he heard someone walking towards him. He automatically thought it was Jordan again.

"Jordan, I'll come in in a moment," he said not looking at the person.

"Who's Jordan?" Asked a familiar voice.

He instantly looked up and saw Hermione standing in front of him.

"Oh, um, a friend of mine," Ron stammered.

"I see. It must be that girl that's hanging out with Fred and George then," Hermione said sitting down.

"I suppose so."

"So, are you two…together?" She asked crossing her arms.

"No. We went on one date and I invited her here tonight. I suppose that would give her mixed signals."

"Oh, you two went on a date? That's…nice," Hermione said feeling nauseous.

"Hermione, it meant nothing, honestly. I can't say the same about you and _Vicky_," Ron said putting a lot of emphasis on Viktor's nickname.

"I told you to stop calling him several years ago and it still stands no matter how jealous you are! And Viktor and I hung out one night and I invited him here tonight. It's no big deal. You act as if I can't be friends with him."

"I don't dictate your life, Hermione. Anyways, from what I _heard _it sounded quite serious," he said not looking at her.

"Well, what you _heard _was wrong. We kissed no big deal. People kiss _all _the time," Hermione said crossly.

"Yes, but by you thinking it was no big deal, may not be Viktor's take on things. He may think you two are going steady or something. You know he fancied you years ago, sometimes feelings don't go away," Ron said softly.

"Well, I think I set him straight. He got mad that I wanted to come find you and make sure we were still fine."

"Really? You told Captain Quidditch to take a hike?"

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I just thought you'd pick him is all."

"No, hence why I'm sit–"

Hermione was cut off by a very loud and obnoxious voice.

"Ronnie! Are you still back here?"

"Who's that?" Hermione asked looking in the direction of the voice.

"Sounds like that Jordan, dame," Ron said looking also.

Moments later, Jordan emerged staggering towards them.

"Ron! I thought you were going to come back in? Oh, who are you, girl?" Jordan asked looking at Hermione.

"Um, I'm Hermione. You must be, Jordan?" Hermione said holding out her hand.

"I see. Yes, my name is Jordan," she said not taking Hermione's hand.

Jordan then proceeded to sit on Ron's lap and drape an arm around his neck.

"Well, Herminnie, why don't you go get lost then?" Jordan said fluttering her hand to shoo Hermione away.

"My name's Hermione! And I won't leave in less Ron tells me to," Hermione said crossing her arms and looking at Ron.

"Well, don't worry he wants you to leave," Jordan said turning towards Ron and kissing his hard.

Hermione's jaw dropped and she quickly got up.

"Ronald Weasley, I hope you know you're a hypocrite and a liar!" Hermione said before she stormed away.

Ron gently pushed Jordan away from him.

"Why did you do that? WHY!" Ron yelled.

"You don't need that stuck up bitch," Jordan said smiling at him.

"Hermione isn't a stuck up bitch! You're the bitch!"

Jordan slapped Ron across the face, "don't EVER call me a bitch!"

Jordan stormed off and Ron sat there stunned. He quickly recovered and went to find Hermione.

* * *

**A/N: **I know in the beginning of the chapter it was very Harry/Ginny centered and there wasn't much dialogue. I had to paint a picture of the whole wedding scene. Ron grew his balls back to an extent. Let's see if he keeps them this time. And who knew Viktor was such a baby! Hermione and Ron had a few cute parts. I felt they were necessary. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Reviews are the cream to my coffee.


	9. My filthy mouth and broken words

**Author's note: **Hello! I thought about it and I think I actually might be sadistic. I mess with these fairly innocent characters and turn them into the opposite of how they truly are. With saying that, I'm sorry!

P.S. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. Starting to getting super busy with school, but on the plus side I might be adding another chapter today just to make up for it. :D

**Disclaimer: **Jo owns everything.

* * *

**Chapter nine:**

**My filthy mouth and broken words**

Ron went searching around the reception for Hermione. There wasn't any sign of her. Everyone he asked said they hadn't seen her since they had danced earlier that evening. Ron searched every inch of the burrow, but she wasn't there either. He thought she had to have gone home. Ron ran quickly to the gate and apparated.

Moments later he ended up in front of Hermione's little house. He rushed onto the porch and knocked on the door as hard and as quickly as he could. No answer.

"Hermione! I know you're here. Please open the door," Ron said desperately.

Still no answer.

"I don't want to break into your house, but I will if I have to, I will!"

Still no answer. Ron grabbed a piece of parchment and quickly wrote Hermione a note.

_Hermione-_

_I don't know if you're really here or not, but please, please contact me (by any means). We need to talk. Things aren't what they seem._

_Ron_

Ron folded the note and stuck it under her door. With one last glance he apparated back to the party.

**

* * *

**

Hermione wasn't at home. She knew someone would be looking for her there, or maybe they wouldn't notice she was gone at all. Either way she was alone. She thought about the progress she and Ron had made tonight and how quickly it was gone. How dare that harlot ruin everything and how could Ron lie about such things? As Hermione walked down Diagon Alley blind with rage she didn't notice who she ran into.

"Excuse me!" she said standing up and wiping herself off.

"It's all right. Probably my fault. Oh, it's _you_," he said raising an eyebrow.

"Well, hello to you too, Draco," Hermione said taking a step away from him.

"Why are you roaming Diagon Alley this late at night? Aren't you supposed to be at potter's wedding?" He asked sounding inquisitively.

"How'd you know about it?" she asked not looking at him.

"Really Granger? It's in all of the papers. The most famous wizard of our time and you expect his big day to not be in the Prophet?" He scoffed.

"You're right. I'm clearly not thinking," she said passing a hand through her hair.

"And why is that? A clever girl like you and you're not thinking? That's very odd," he said curiously.

"Why would you even care? And why are we even conversing? Don't you have something to do?" Hermione asked harshly.

"You ran into me, remember? I don't care, but this is just a curious sight. And sadly I have nothing else to do."

"I see. Well, I'm going to continue my walk. Um, bye," she said awkwardly walking away.

"Do you want company?" He called after her.

"No, no I don't," she said continuing to walk off.

"All right. See you then, Hermione."

Draco stalked off and Hermione went the way she had been walking. _That was interesting. And Draco actually used my first name..._

**

* * *

**

Ginny and Harry were having a great time at their reception. Everyone was having a great time as well, as far as they could tell. They hadn't really seen anyone for the wedding party since they all arrived their together. They did see Ron and Hermione on the dance floor when they took their first dance as a married couple, but they were nowhere in sight.

It was almost time for Harry and Ginny to leave for their honeymoon. Their broom was ready and waiting on them outside of the tent. Everyone was gathering around to see them off. With more goodbyes, congratulations and hugs, Harry and Ginny were off soaring into the night.

They went home and changed into regular attire, packed and took the port key out. They were headed to Ireland for a week.

"Mrs. Potter, I'm waiting on you," Harry called from the backyard.

"Coming Mr. Potter. I can't believe we finally got married. It feels unreal," she said walking out of the back door.

She simply waved her wand and locked all doors and windows.

"Ready?" Harry asked.

She nodded her head and they placed a finger on the flower pot and said _phoenix. _They were transported to beautiful Ireland.

**

* * *

**

Ron helped clean up the backyard after Harry and Ginny flew off. It was a mind numbing chore that he didn't have to think about. Well, it gave him time to think and hope. He thought about how pissed he was that Fred and George gave him such a bad idea and how he mindlessly followed it. He thought about how much progress he and Hermione had made in such a short amount of time and how it was easily it was destroyed when Jordan kissed him. He didn't want Jordan. He felt bad he used to her to try to get Hermione back, but he was also pissed at her. Ron also hoped that this didn't ruin everything with Hermione again.

"Why such a long face?" Ron heard the twins say.

"Honestly, I'm pretty pissed at the two of you," Ron said not turning around.

"And why is that? I guess you pissed Jordan off," Fred said.

"Well, that girl may have ruined my chances with Hermione. She came looking for me, tanked out of her mind and kissed me, right in front of Hermione. I didn't want to kiss her. I really didn't. So, now Hermione thinks I lied to her and has the complete wrong idea about tonight," Ron said facing his brothers.

"I see. Did you try to talk to Hermione about this?" George asked.

"She didn't answer her door when I went by her house, so I left her a note. Hopefully, she talks to me again," Ron said sitting down.

"I'm sure she will, mate. As long as you tell her everything that happened, all will be forgiven," Fred said.

"I hope you're right this time," Ron said going back to cleaning things up.

**

* * *

**

Hermione got home hours later after she felt her head was sufficiently cleared. She unlocked and opened her door and discovered a piece of parchment on the floor. She picked it up and opened it. It was a note from Ron. She didn't feel like dealing with that just yet.

She left the note on her coffee table and headed upstairs. She decided to soak in the tub. Hermione ran her bath water extra hot with lots of bubbles, disrobed and got in. She closed her eyes and leaned back. She felt the day's stress leave her body as she soaked. It felt amazing to her. After soaking for an hour, she got out and headed to bed. She had work in the morning, after all.

The next morning, she got up early and went into work. Hermione felt pretty good as she flooed into work. She took the elevator and headed into the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She said good morning to many of the witches and wizards as she passed them. She got to her desk and sat down to do her work.

A few hours later, Hermione was hard at work when she heard someone clear their throat in front of her desk. Hermione looked up and discovered Jordan.

"I didn't know you worked in my department," Jordan said quite unfriendly.

"I was unaware that this department belonged to you," Hermione said matching her tone.

"Regardless, you should stay away from Ronald," Jordan said putting a hand on her hip.

"And why is that? Do you lay false claims to him as well?" Hermione said raising a brown eyebrow.

"My claims on him aren't false, as you saw from last night."

"Jordan, this isn't the time nor place to have this type of conversation," Hermione said.

"Frankly, I think it is the perfect time. Just stay away from Ron. He obviously doesn't want you. He gave up on you ages ago, hence why he went on a date with me," Jordan said smiling at her.

"Bugger off, Jordan. I rather hear from Ron himself that he no longer wants to see me," Hermione said.

"Well, he obviously didn't stop me from kissing him last night," Jordan said swishing away.

Hermione shook her head. She didn't like that girl at all. What could Ron have possibly seen in her? Hermione's emotions consisted of jealousy, pain and anger. She didn't know what to do besides talk to Ron himself.

**

* * *

**

Ron got in the elevator at the Ministry of Magic. He wasn't paying attention to anyone that was inside of the elevator at the time. He was barely thinking at all.

"Hello, Ron," he heard a voice say from the right-hand corner of the lift.

Ron turned around and saw that it was Jordan standing there. He didn't say anything to her, but turned back around.

"Ron, I just want to say sorry about last night!"

"Jordan, I honestly don't care. You may have ruined my chances with Hermione," he said as anger seeped into his voice.

"Honestly, I saved you," she said quietly.

"And why is that? Why should I even be giving you the time of day?" Ron asked.

"Because I ran into Hermione this morning and she told me that I could have you. She was completely done with you."

"Again, why should I believe you? You're probably making up lies so you could have me and deter Hermione away from me, right?"

"No! It's not like that at all. As you can tell, I do fancy you, but I'm not crazy," she said pleading.

"Right," Ron said not believing her.

The doors opened to the atrium and Ron got out. He didn't look back at Jordan, he simply blended into the crowd and flooed home.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, Jordan tried and possibly failed at pinning Ron and Hermione against each other. I know this chapter was a lot shorter than usual, but hopefully the next one will be longer. This was just a filler really. Hope you liked it anyways.

Reviews are the cheese to my wine.


	10. No, we're not ready for hell

**Author's note: ** Hello! It feels great to write a new chapter. I didn't quite know how to finish this chapter, but I was sitting in my Technical Writing class and got randomly inspired. I wrote 7 pages by hand and started working on the 11th chapter as well. See, I do love you guys. On with the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **JKR owns these characters and my life.

* * *

**Chapter ten:**

**No, we're not ready for hell**

Hermione got up from her desk, glad that the day was over. She usually enjoyed her work, but not today, mainly because Jordan reared her ugly head. Hermione walked to the lift and waited for it to reach her floor. Moments later, it clattered to a halt in front of her. She got in and leaned her back on the wall.

Hermione was caught up in her own head more so than paying attention to her surroundings. The lift stopped on the next floor and someone got in.

"Granger," the man said.

Hermione got out of her of thoughts and looked at the person who was addressing her. She lifted her eyes to him and spoke, "Malfoy".

He smirked at her. "I see things haven't change and I thought were becoming friends last night."

"We were never friends, Draco," Hermione said staring at the wall.

"That hurts, Hermione, it does," he said holding a hand over his heart.

"Well, it shouldn't matter anyways."

"Honestly, we're not in school anymore, therefore our house differences have put us on strain. We could have possibly been friends, you know," Draco said looking at her.

"It wasn't just house differences, but also choices _you've_ made that put us at a 'strain'. I don't quite know if we would have been friends."

"I know, I know. I've been a terrible person and frankly, I don't want to be remembered that way. What do you say we start over?" He said holding out his hand.

Hermione stared at it and looked up into his gray eyes.

"What's the catch?" She asked.

"No catch. I just feel we got off on a bad foot and I would like to be proper friends. I know Pot–Harry wouldn't approve, but you live your own life. Just think about it and let me know, okay?" With that the lift doors open and he embarked into the crowded atrium.

Hermione looked after him. She slowly got out of the lift and walked in the crowd. _To start over with Draco, or not to? _That was certainly the question as she flooed home.

**

* * *

**

Ron got home quick as ever hoping that Jordan wouldn't dare follow him. He walked into the kitchen and discovered his mother starting dinner.

"Hey mum," he said sitting down at the table.

"Hello Ron dear. How was work?" She asked sitting down as well.

"It was all right," he said indifferently.

"What's wrong Ron? And don't lie to me, you know you cannot possibly lie to me," she said looking at him sternly.

"Well, I don't know if you met that Jordan girl that was here for Harry and Ginny's wedding," Ron started, "but she's completely mad!"

"That's not nice Ron, why do you think she's mad?" Molly asked.

"Well, one she was trashed last night and kissed me in front of Hermione. I didn't want to kiss her, mum, so I gently pushed her away from me and yelled at her for it. And today, she was telling me lies about Hermione in the lift," Ron said playing with his hair.

"Oh, my. Well, let's hope she stays away. So, how are you and Hermione?"

"I don't really know, I'm confused."

"About what, exactly?"

"Well, I'm in love with her and it seems as if she's been running away from me lately. I got cold feet when she told me she cared about me. I know it was a big mistake and I completely apologized for it. But now, it seems as if it's becoming harder and harder to simply be with each other how we wanted to. It just seems something goes completely wrong when something has gone right. It's a never-ending cycle," he said exasperated.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Ronald. There's always good and bad when it comes to any kind of relationship. What is your gut telling you to do?" Molly asked getting up to tend to the boiling pot.

"Honestly, mum, it's telling me to give up. I love this girl and she hurt me, bad. She went on a date and snogged Viktor bloody Krum," Ron said sounding defeated.

"I love Hermione as a second daughter and I've been secretly hoping for the two of you to be together, but maybe you both should take a break from one another until you both get your heads on straight," Molly said looking at her youngest son.

"Maybe you're right. If it's meant to be, it certainly will be. Thanks, mum. You know, you give good advice," he said getting up to hug her.

"Mother knows best," she said hugging Ron back.

Just as they pulled apart, a familiar owl flew in through the window. Ron walked over to the gray owl and took the letter from it. He gave it a treat and the owl flew away with a hoot.

Ron opened the letter and read it quickly.

_Ron~_

_We need to talk. Let me know when, where, etc. I'm sorry that I haven't gotten back to you sooner. I needed to clear my head. Hope to hear from you soon._

_-Hermione_

Ron sighed. _I guess today's the day. _He hastily wrote her back and told her to come to the Burrow tonight for dinner and then they'll talk afterwards.

**

* * *

**

Hermione paced her living room. She hoped Ron wasn't too sore with her for not replying sooner. She was ready to speak to him about everything; their situation, relationship, their possible future, their faults and of course Viktor and Jordan.

Moments later, she sees a great brown owl, the size of two crows, perched on her windowsill. She opened the window and took the letter. The owl simply flew away after.

The letter was from Ron. She quickly opened it and feared the worst, but was pleasantly surprised by his response. She was glad he was giving her the chance to talk things out.

She quickly went upstairs, changed out of her work robes and put on something more comfortable. She grabbed a pair of jeans, a nice shirt and simple sandals. She washed her face and put on a fresh layer of makeup. She surveyed herself in the mirror and headed out the door.

**

* * *

**

Harry and Ginny lounged around their rented cabin. It had been a wonderful time thus far on their honeymoon. That had literally toured everything they could, but today they planned to be lazy.

"Gin?" Harry said as he idly rubbed her back.

"Hm?" She answered back.

"Are you happy?" He asked softly.

She opened her brown eyes and stared into his green ones.

"Harry James Potter, that is a ridiculous question to ask! I'm beyond happy. I never knew I could feel this happy, this complete! My very cells, bones and skin feels like it's on fire. You've shown me more emotion than I ever knew I possessed. You have literally brought out the best in me and I love you more than you could possibly imagine. So, yes, I'm extremely happy," she said smiling at him.

Harry didn't say anything; he simply just kissed her with more passion than he ever had before. Ginny felt all of the unsaid things in that very kiss. She felt things that he couldn't possibly tell her in any language, but it was translated in that very kiss. In the moment, everything was perfect, two souls becoming one.

**

* * *

**

Ron paced the living room. He felt two things in that moment, one, he wished Hermione wouldn't come because he didn't want to see the look upon her face when he explained the situation they were to face. And two, he hoped she showed up. He hoped she didn't hate him. He stopped his pacing when he heard a knock on the door. Ron's heart leaped into his throat. _This was it. _

He opened the door and saw Hermione standing there chewing her delicate bottom lip. She smiled a small smile at him.

"Hullo, Hermione," he said letting her into the house.

"Hello, Ron," she said quietly, "where's your parents?"

"Oh, mum and dad went out. It's really weird seeing them leave, but they don't have to take care of us anymore," he said walking into the kitchen.

"I find it…romantic," Hermione said sitting down at the table.

"Yeah, in a way," Ron said putting food onto their plates and levitating it over to the table.

"This looks great, you couldn't have made this," Hermione said jokingly.

"Very funny, but you're right. I didn't make this," he said giving her a small smile.

The chit chat over dinner was very light and humorous. They seemed to be enjoying one another's company. Dinner was over and Hermione volunteered to clean up. Ron helped her regardless of what she said.

Ron decided they should have their talk outside. He conjured a blanket for them to sit on whilst they talked. Hermione lay down on her back and Ron followed suit.

"The stars are quite beautiful, aren't they?" Hermione asked Ron.

"Mmm, very," he said from beside her.

They were quiet for awhile. Ron fidgeted and broke the silence.

"Hermione, about the other night…I didn't want Jordan to snog me. She was terribly drunk and I quickly pushed her away from me. I don't, nor did I, want her. Plus, she's bloody mad. This girl practically tried to get me to believe you never wanted to speak to me again," Ron said.

"That's really funny because she tried the same with me. I mean, that night I really had no right to be mad. I did snog Viktor, after all, but I still couldn't stand seeing someone else kiss you," she said glancing at him.

Ron was quiet for a few seconds.

"I know what you mean, but I think we should take a little break from one another. It seems when one of us starts to feel amazing around the other again, something bad happens. I know there's always going to be high and low points in every relationship. I just feel that we both should get our shit together before we try to fully be together," he said still not looking at her. _Coward._

Hermione didn't say anything for several minutes. After a lengthy pause, she responded.

"You're right. You are, but of course I don't want to agree or do this. I just want to start anew and be together now like we always thought, but not pursuing each other until we're both in a better state to do so will be like starting anew. How could we know what's the right time?" She asked tearing up.

"I don't know, but I just have a feeling that we will know the right time," he said finally looking over at her, "I don't want to do this anymore than you do, but I know it'll help us in the long run."

She wiped her tears away and smiled.

"I really do love you, Ron. I promise this won't be the end of us, especially before we even got to begin."

"I love you, too, Hermione. I know it won't be the end," he said smiling at her.

Hermione got up feeling light headed. She almost a lot of stresses melt away. She felt as if this talk was better than she originally thought. As much as she didn't want to take a break from Ron, she knew it would help them in the long run. Ron stood up as well. Hermione walked towards him slowly. She was only a few inches away from him. Ron stared into her eyes. Hermione stared back into his and suddenly hugged him tight. She kissed him on the cheek. Ron hugged her tightly back.

"Thank you for not hating me," she whispered in his ear.

"I could never hate you," he whispered back.

She slowly pulled away from their embrace and gave him a watery smile. Ron smiled back. Hermione said goodbye and apparated home.

Ron felt alone for the first time in years.

* * *

**A/N: **Harry and Ginny had a cute moment. I felt it was good to put in to break up the whole Hermione/Ron stuff. And what do you think about Draco wanting to be…friends? Odd, I know. Hermione and Ron finally said they loved each other. Another adorable moment. All right, well, I'm going to start chapter 11. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Reviews are like sunshine in my veins.


	11. I could say goodbye, too

**Author's note: **Hello lovelies! I'm sorry it's been awhile since I updated. School has me by the balls. Well, I'm going to try to write as many chapters as I can ahead of time so that I'm not so m.i.a :D

**Disclaimer: **The fantastic JKR owns everything. And thanks to Band of Skulls and Coldplay for helping me with ideas.

* * *

**Chapter eleven**

**I could say goodbye, too**

Several days pass, Hermione and Ron haven't spoken since that night under the stars. It's not like they don't want to talk to each other, but they simply don't know what to say.

Hermione hasn't seen nor heard of Jordan since she the last time she had a _wonderful_ conversation with her. She was completely okay with that fact, but part of her wanted to gloat that she had been right and Jordan was, indeed, a liar. She continued on with her work as usual, but she was distracted. One, by her lack of communication with Ron and two, Harry and Ginny were coming back this evening. How incongruent her thoughts were.

Once the day was over, she made no real rush to the lift. She felt she had nothing in particular to rush to, so she took her time. As the lift stopped in front of her, she saw a familiar and also, unwanted, face already aboard.

The doors opened and she hesitated.

"Come on," Draco beckoned.

"I'll wait for another," she said.

"Nonsense, there's plenty of room in here," he said smirking at her.

"That's the problem. I'll wait," she said shooing him away.

"Come on, Hermione. I don't bite," he said smiling at her fully now.

Hermione rolled her eyes and got in the lift. She'd only be in there for five minutes, tops. _No big deal, right?_

"See, was that so hard?" He asked standing next to her.

"Yes, extremely," she said through still lips.

They were quiet for a second, when Draco broke it.

"So, have you thought about my proposition yet?" He asked looking down at her with his x-raying gray eyes.

"Honestly, no," she said somewhat sheepishly.

"That's a shame and that also hurts," he said with faux indignation.

"Such is life," she said without remorse.

"Well, tell me one thing. Why shouldn't we be friends?"

Hermione didn't respond.

"Exactly. Even a clever girl, as yourself, can't think of a reason not to be."

"Sod off, Malfoy," she said not looking up at him.

"Feisty, but in all seriousness just give it a go. If you don't like it, at least you tried, right?" He said offering her his gleaming smile.

"If I give in, will you leave me alone?" She asked stubbornly.

"Brilliant!" Draco said clapping his hands together in victory.

Hermione rolled her brown eyes once again. The lift doors opened and Hermione scurried out. She would be his acquaintance, not his friend. She would never put herself in that position.

**

* * *

**

Harry and Ginny let go of their port key and landed gracefully in their backyard. As much fun as Ireland was, they kind of missed Godric's Hollow. Harry put an arm around his wife and they headed inside.

"Should we inform anyone we're back yet?" Ginny asked her husband.

"No, not yet. Plus, no one's home from work," he said embracing her.

Ginny nodded and put their bags in their bedroom. Harry followed her and sat on the bed.

"Whatever shall we do then?" He asked feigning ignorance.

"I have an idea," Ginny said jumping on Harry's lap and showering him with passionate kisses.

**

* * *

**

Ron made it out of the ministry without running into anyone he didn't want to see, especially Jordan. He did see her in the atrium before he left, but she didn't see him. _Thank goodness._

Ron walked down the cobbled street of Diagon Alley with his hands in the pockets of his robes. He didn't particularly want to go home, yet. He didn't feel like being alone and he didn't know when Harry and Ginny would be home. He decided to visit Fred and George. He turned a corner and walked towards their flat.

It was a nice flat. It happened to be above their business, _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_. Ron walked into the shop and discovered it to be busy, as usual. He saw that some young man was running the register. The kid recognized Ron and told him his brothers were upstairs. Ron thanked him and headed up the spiral staircase hidden behind a shelf.

He bounded up to the landing and knocked on the door. Moments later, a twin came to the door.

"Hello, Ronnykins. What brings you here?" George asked.

"I just felt like visiting, is all," Ron said telling the truth.

"Why?" George asked lifting a suspicious red eyebrow.

"You act as if it's a crime for me to come visit you," Ron said crossing his arms.

"No, that's not a crime," George said.

Fred walked over to the two brothers.

"Aw, Ron, you missed us!" Fred exclaimed.

"It just gets boring at home," Ron said turning pink.

"He missed us, George," Fred said smiling.

"Bugger off. I'm just bored!" Ron bellowed.

"Shouldn't Harry and Gin be back by now? We aren't you bothering them?" George asked.

"I don't know if they're home yet, and if they are…I don't want to interrupt _anything_," Ron said looking horrified.

"True, so what's wrong?" Fred asked sitting down on an overstuffed recliner.

"Nothing, I've just come for a visit," Ron said following suit.

"_Right_. You simply cannot lie to us, Ron. We've known you longer than you've known yourself," George said sitting on the arm of Fred's chair.

"It seems I can't like to you two, nor mum," Ron said sounding defeated.

"Because you're a terrible prat at lying," Fred said, "at least to family."

"_Thanks_. Fine, I came here because frankly I couldn't stand to be alone," Ron conceded.

"So, you came to grace us with your presence?" George asked smirking.

"Yes. You know, you're making my visit sound more and more of a hindrance than a welcoming experience," Ron said.

"No, not at all. Don't be daft. It's just unexpected. I didn't realize we were your life coaches," George said.

"Someone has to be! We couldn't let this poor soul fend for his self!" Fred said appalled.

"Thanks, Fred. You're a git," Ron said crossing his arms.

"So, why don't you want to be alone?" George asked.

Ron told the twins about what happened with Hermione and him several nights ago.

"Well, that's unexpected," Fred said.

"Yeah, but I rather be sure that she wants to be with me 100%. I know I want to be with her. After the night of the wedding where Jordan jumped me really made me see how much I love and need this girl," Ron said quietly.

"Gross. Well, we're glad you know, mate," George said.

"Yeah, at least you prats finally said how you feel! Took you guys long enough," Fred said smiling.

"I know," Ron said with a small laugh.

"Well, all you can do is wait, like you said," George said.

"Yeah, I know and I intend to," Ron said getting up.

"Leaving so soon?" Fred asked.

"I know when I'm getting kicked out," Ron said smiling.

"We never said you had to leave," George said with a shrug.

"I know, but it's getting late. I should see if Harry and Gin are home and bug them," Ron said walking towards the door.

"Well, if they are, send them our hellos," Fred said walking towards the door with Ron.

"I will and thanks," Ron said stopping at the door.

"No problem," George called from his seat.

Ron walked down the spiral stairs and headed towards the Leaky Cauldron so he could head to Godric's Hollow.

**

* * *

**

Hermione got home and looked at the clock. _Harry and Ginny probably aren't back yet. _She quickly walked up the stairs to her bedroom. She quickly stripped and headed for her bathroom. She let the extremely hot water run as she started to put different types of bubbles in. She smiled to herself at the end product.

She slipped into the hot bath and closed her eyes. She really hadn't had the time to simply longue in her bath tub and relax. This was heaven on earth to her. She usually thought about her daily stressors, but she didn't want to think about them for once. She just wanted to soak in her bath tub and forget.

After laying in solitude and peace for 45 minutes, Hermione got out of the tub. She wrapped a large towel around herself and let the water out. She walked into her adjacent bedroom and dried off. She quickly put on more comfortable clothes on. She clipped on a pair of jean shorts and a tank top. She didn't bother with putting on more make-up. She simply didn't care. She was super relaxed.

Hermione slowly walked down her steep steps. She headed into the kitchen and started to brew herself a pot of tea. She decided to write Harry and Ginny a quick note to see if they were home. As she was writing the note, she heard a knock on her door. She raised an eyebrow and ceased her activity.

She slowly walked over to the door wondering who it may be. She looked through the peep hole and couldn't really make out the person. Hermione decided to slowly open the door. When she discovered who it was, she almost slammed it back in his face, but he put his show in between the door and the door jam.

Hermione sighed and opened the door.

"Well, hello to you, too," he said.

"What are you doing here?" She asked bitterly.

"I came to collect you!" He said smiling at her.

"I don't like how that sounds," she said tonelessly.

"I'm sorry. I've come to take you to dinner," he tried again.

"Why?" She asked suspiciously.

"Why not?" He asked slowly easing into her house.

Hermione let him in.

"You know, you still haven't answered me," he said.

"I don't know. This is all so…sudden," she said stepping back.

"Element of surprise," he said.

"Yeah, whatever you say," she said.

The kettle on the stove went off and Hermione walked into the kitchen to retrieve it. _What the hell is going on? _

**

* * *

**

Ron apparated to the gate and discovered the lights were on in the house. He smiled to himself. He quickly walked up the path and knocked on the door. Moments later, Harry opened the door. The two best mates smiled at each other.

"Ron! I was wondering when you were going to show up," Harry said smiling.

"I didn't want to, er, interrupt anything," Ron said blushing slightly.

"Nonsense, now, get your ruddy ass in here," Harry said letting Ron in.

Ron walked into the familiar white kitchen and saw his kid sister sitting at the table.

"Hello, Ron!" She said getting up to hug her brother.

Ron hugged his little sister back, "how was the honeymoon?"

"It was brilliant. Ireland's gorgeous. You'll have to go some time," she mused.

Harry came to join the two siblings in the kitchen. They all sat at the table. Ginny summoned a cup of tea over to the table for her brother.

"So, what's been going on around here?" Harry asked.

Several emotions played out over Ron's features. He finally answered Harry after a long pause.

"Where should I begin?" Ron asked.

"That doesn't sound good," Ginny said.

"Well, it's good and bad. First off, everyone's fine. Second, Fred and George send their hellos. Thirdly, Hermione and I actually talked."

"And!" Harry and Ginny both said in unison."

"Well, after thinking for a bit, I decided that we both should have a small break from each other. We're on good terms, but after the disaster at the reception, I thought it only right," Ron shrugged.

"What do you mean disaster at the reception?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, you two must not have noticed," Ron said before he barreled on about what had transpired at the wedding.

After Ron finished, Harry and Ginny sat there stunned.

"Wow, but you two are fine now, right?" Harry asked.

"Mhm," Ron nodded.

"That's good, at least. Now, where is she?" Ginny asked.

"No idea. Maybe one of us should write her or something," Ron said.

"That's a good idea," Harry said.

Ron volunteered to see what was keeping Hermione from joining them. He attached the letter to Harry's giant eagle owl. He then came back into the kitchen.

"Now, we wait," he said taking a sip of tea.

**

* * *

**

Hermione took the pot off of the stove and set it on the counter.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" She called from the kitchen. _Even if she didn't really understand why he was here, might as well be polite. _

"Sure, I'll take a cup," he answered back.

Hermione poured two cups of green tea and levitated them into the living room. She discovered him sitting on the couch. She gave him his tea and sat down in her favorite chair, across the room.

"So, what brings you here again?" She asked looking into his gray eyes.

"I told you, I would like to take you out to dinner," Draco said taking a sip of tea.

"And why is that exactly?" She asked taking a nervous sip.

"I want to celebrate our friendship, of course."

"I see. And why should I accept? I have another obligation, actually," Hermione said definitely.

"And what is your other obligation?" Draco asked quietly.

"Well, I don't think it's any of your business," she said.

"We're friends now. Friends share things," he said smiling charmingly at her.

"We just back 'friends'!" She said incredulously.

"We may have officially become friends, but we've know each other for years."

"That may be true, but I didn't trust you then and sorry to say, I don't trust you much now."

"I'm sad to hear that. I mean, it's only expected. Now, what's this prior engagement you're talking about?" He asked brushing over their talk.

Hermione sighed, "Harry and Ginny are coming back tonight and I promised I'd see them since I didn't get to see them off."

"Well, how about this…we'll have dinner and I'll have you back early enough that you can still visit them," he said as his gray eyes became alight with excitement.

"Why are you so hell bent on this?"

"C'mon! It'll be…fun," he said.

"You're type of fun and my type of fun is completely different," she said sipping her tea.

"Well, that may not be so true anymore. You promised to give this a go," he said pleading.

"Ugh! I just want to eat my own words. Fine, I'll have bloody dinner with you," she said setting her cup down and going upstairs.

Draco placed his hands behind his head and smiled. _Victory. _

Moments later, Draco heard an owl's wings flap on the front porch. He opened the door. _Certainly she wouldn't mind if I got her mail for her, would she? _He took the letter from the owl and it set off. He saw the handwriting on the front of the folded paper. He knew it wasn't a girl's writing. He was so tempted to peek.

Draco knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help himself. He knew it wasn't Potter's handwriting, that's for sure. Despite himself, he opened the tiny note. It read:

_Hermione:_

_Hey, Harry and Gin are home and they want to see you! So, if you're not too busy head over._

_Ron_

Draco bit his lip. _Too bad Ron, she's going to dinner with me. She'll have to see you all later_. He walked back into the house and slipped the paper into his pocket. She was going to head over there later, no need to see the note. He sat back down on the couch and waited for Hermione to come downstairs.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh, Draco. You kind of don't change. Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The chapter could have gotten a bit lemon-y, but the story's not about Harry/Ginny, so I decided against it. I'm going to start on chapter 12 and hopefully have it out by tomorrow or early next week.

Reviews are as wonderful as pure lazy days.


	12. I haven't lost anything except my mind

**Author's note: **Hello, hello. Since the weather is going to be terrible here tomorrow, I have a day off. SO EXCITED, but I still have to study (boo). So, that gives me a bit of time to crank out some more chapters, possibly.

Oh, one more thing before you read the chapter: Yes, I've read the books and yes, I know Hermione isn't an idiot. But the plot isn't even what you think yet, so don't worry. That's all I'm going to say on the matter, on with the chapter.

**Disclaimer: **JKR better than, definitely not equal to me.

* * *

**Chapter twelve**

**I haven't lost anything except my mind**

Hermione came down the stairs wearing a mauve, strapless shirt and a pair of black dress pants. She wore white heels and had her in a fishtail braid. Draco stood up and marveled at the beautiful girl in front of him.

"You look nice," he said as she walked over to them.

"Thanks," she said awkwardly.

"Shall we?" He asked holding out his arm.

She grabbed it and they headed outside.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Let me worry about that," he said and Draco turned on the spot as Hermione clung to his arm.

Minutes later, they were in Hogsmeade. Hermione felt as if she hadn't seen the town in a long time. It was completely different than it was years ago. The shops all seemed brand new. Honeydukes, The Hog's Head, The Three Broomsticks, Zonko's were all revamped along with new shops. Hermione was amazed.

Draco watched her bewildered face as he led them to their destination. After walking for a few minutes, they ended up in front of a building with dim lights inside. Hermione raised an eyebrow at Draco and he smiled down at her. They walked arm in arm into the restaurant.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy," the hostess said smiling at him.

Draco nodded his head to the hostess.

"You're usual table?" She asked grabbing menus.

"No, I much rather sit at the higher tables today," he said coolly.

"All right, right this way," she said walking in front of them.

Draco let Hermione walk in front of him like a true gentleman. He then helped her climb onto the high chair and scooted her chair in. He then sat down in front of her.

"Well, your waiter will be right with you," the hostess said bowing and walking away.

"So, you come here often?" Hermione asked.

"I owe this restaurant, actually," Draco said looking at the menu.

"Interesting," Hermione said doing the same.

They were both quiet for some time while looking over the menu. The silence was broken by a wizard with dark brown hair and piercing hazel eyes.

"Good evening, my name is Zach. What can I get the two of you?" He asked.

"Well, we'll start with some Sangria and a glass of water," Draco said not meeting Zach's eye.

"All right, I'll be right back," he said walking briskly away.

"Are you going to order my dinner, too?" Hermione asked.

"No, you're old enough to do that," he said looking up at her. His eyes shimmered in the candle light. Hermione was taken aback by their depth, but her thoughts were interrupted because Zach had returned with their drinks.

"Have you two decided?" He asked professionally.

"Have you decided Hermione?" Draco asked.

She nodded her head and Draco motioned for her to order first. Hermione ordered and Draco did right after. He handed Zach the menus and Zach was off again.

"I'm glad you decided to have dinner with me," Draco said quietly.

"Well, like you said earlier, I can give this a go and see if I'm comfortable with it or not," she said shrugging.

"Are you comfortable?" He asked.

"It's not so bad so far," she said taking a sip of her drink.

He nodded and went to open his mouth again, but closed it.

"Whatever you want to say, you can tell me. We're 'friends' now," Hermione said with a small smile.

Draco couldn't help but smile back at her. He opened his mouth again and this time he spoke.

"Do you want to hear something funny and probably really awkward," he asked staring down into his sangria.

"Erm, I suppose," she said bracing herself for whatever he was about to tell her.

"All right, here it goes. I used to have a crush on you when we were in school," he said quietly.

She sat there stunned. She stopped stirring her drink and looked at him with wide brown eyes that looked reddish in the light. Draco smiled at her.

"What? Why? When?" She sputtered feeling like this was a huge joke.

"Well, for the when, it happened to be from 4th year. As to why, because I thought you were the total package. I know, I know. My whole family hated Muggle-borns and I was programmed that way, but I just secretly thought you were interesting. You were pretty and smart. No one knew about this, obviously, or I would have been skinned alive," he said trying to smile at her.

"That is a lot to take in," Hermione said looking at her hands.

"I warned you it was going to be funny slash awkward. Well, more awkward than funny," he said watching her.

"You're right. It's just strange to think you used to fancy me."

"I know. It was even weird for me. All right, you're turn. You tell me something funny or awkward or strange about you," Draco said studying her.

"There is nothing that can possibly top that, but as much as I love magic, I also like doing things like a Muggle. I mean, it's how I was raised for most of my life. I suppose that wasn't really good," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"No, it's fascinating," he said in awe.

"Not really. Well, maybe to you since you never really had to do much for yourself since you had house elves," she said.

"Yeah, it's different, I will admit," Draco said.

Just then Zach came in with their food levitating in front of them. Draco and Hermione stopped talking and were distracted with their food. As they ate, they secretly stole looks at each other.

**

* * *

**

Harry, Ginny and Ron were still together. It was a peaceful night besides the odd feeling they all shared.

"This is just weird," Ron said lazily stirring his tea.

"I admit, it is a bit odd," Ginny added.

"She knew you two would be back today," Ron said sitting up.

"Maybe she fell asleep. I mean, we were going to invite her to Ginny's match anyways," Harry said.

"Yeah, so if she doesn't head over tonight, we'll see her tomorrow. I'm starting to feel a bit tired anyways," Ginny said stifling a yawn.

"I'll just owl her now and ask if she'd like to come to the match tomorrow. And tell her not to worry about not coming over," Harry said getting up.

Ron nodded in agreement.

"You're coming too, right?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, course. I love to watch you kick arse," Ron said with a smile.

Ginny giggled, "good."

"Well, I'll leave you two so you can get some sleep. I'll see you in the afternoon," Ron said getting up stretching.

Ron started for the hallway, "bye Gin."

He called down the hallway to Harry and said his goodbye. He heard Harry yell goodbye back and he left.

Harry was in his studying writing Hermione a quick letter before he and Ginny went to bed. He heard Ginny walk in as he finished it.

"Ready to go to bed, dear?" Ginny asked running a hand down his back.

"Yeah, just let me send this letter to Hermione and I'll be right there," he said rubbing her cheek.

"Why do you think she didn't come over?" Ginny asked raising a red eyebrow.

"I don't know, love. I'll have to ask her tomorrow during the match."

"All right," she said heading out of the study and heading to their bedroom.

Harry turned towards his large eagle owl and beckoned him over to him. He tied the letter to its leg and it was off. Harry hoped Hermione would show and he, too, went to bed.

**

* * *

**

After they both were finished with their dinner, Hermione looked at the clock on the back wall. She gasped and didn't realize how late it had gotten.

"Oh, Draco, I've got to go, now," she said frantically.

"So soon?" He asked.

"It's nearly ten o'clock. I didn't realize we've been here for so long!" She said.

"I'm sorry, that's my fault," he said gentleman-like.

He stood up and held out his hand. She looked at his hand and gingerly grabbed it. Draco said goodbye to his employees and opened the door for Hermione.

Once they stepped out of the door, the cool night air made Hermione shudder. It had grown a little cooler than when they had arrived. Draco saw the little shudder and moved closer to her. Hermione looked up at him from the corner of her eye. She was a bit confused and kind of nervous. She moved away from him a bit and continued to walk.

They got to the end of the road and they both turned at the same time. Moments later, they were both in Hermione's front yard. Draco walked to her porch.

"Well, I had fun, I hope you did," he said smirking at her.

"Mmm, it was _interesting_," she said with a small smile.

"I'll see you at work then, Hermione," he said backing away and with one turn disappeared in thin air.

Hermione shuddered again, but not because of the cold. It had been an interesting night, but all-in-all, for her, it had been awkward. Hermione went to unlock the door when she noticed a note on the floor. She bent down and picked it up. It was Harry's handwriting. She quickly opened it and read:

_Hermione~_

_Hey, I'm sad to not have seen you tonight. Don't worry about it, Ginny and I are terribly tired from travelling. I do want to ask you if you'd like to come to Gin's match tomorrow afternoon. Let me know._

_-Harry_

Hermione was slightly relieved that they weren't mad at her, but she was still peeved at herself for letting it get so late. She unlocked the door and walked inside. She headed straight for her bedroom. Hermione grabbed a small piece of parchment and a quill and wrote Harry back.

_Harry_

_I'm so sorry for not coming over tonight. I would love to go to Ginny's match. Cannot wait to see you both!_

_-Hermione_

She walked back downstairs and tied the letter to her own owl and told her to go to Harry. She then headed back upstairs and got ready for bed.

**

* * *

**

Ron got home, feeling strange. He didn't understand why Hermione didn't show. He was sure she was going to. He hoped she didn't feel weird around him. He didn't feel strange around her at all. He at least hoped that she'd come to Ginny's match tomorrow.

Ron walked into the Burrow and saw a letter on the kitchen table. He walked over to it and saw that it had his name on it. He didn't recognize the handwriting at all. He opened it gingerly and read:

_Ron-_

_I have something to speak to you about. Meet me at The Three Broomsticks at 11 o'clock tonight._

The letter wasn't signed. Ron had a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't want to go because he didn't know who this person was. It could be anyone. It could be Jordan and he didn't want to be ambushed by that mad woman.

Ron swallowed a few times and decided to go. He'd have his wand at the ready if anything got out of control. He could do this.

He looked at his watch and discovered it to be almost 10:30. He decided to go now and have a drink to settle his nerves. He walked out of the door and apparated as soon as he got to the gate.

A few minutes later, he appeared at the far end of Hogsmeade. He felt a pang of nostalgia as he stood there looking around, but he was also amazed by the way the old town looked anew. He put his hands in his pockets and walked slowly towards the pub.

He opened the door slowly to the pub and smiled. Nothing much had changed since the last time he had been there. There were still a handful of witches and wizards in the place, but none of them looked at him as he walked in. _I guess the person I'm supposed to meet isn't here yet._

He went to the back of the pub and sat down. No one else was back there, so he decided it was the best place to not be overheard. A waitress bustled over and he ordered a fire whiskey. Moments later, the waitress came back with a large glass. She smiled at him and walked away.

Ron heard the bell tinkle as someone entered the pub. He looked up to see who it was. Ron blanched as he saw who it was coming towards him at the very moment. He couldn't quite understand why on earth this "meeting" was happening and why _he_ asked him here. The other person shifted a little in his seat, also glaring back at Ron. Ron waited for him to speak first. He's the one that asked Ron there, so why wouldn't he speak?

"So?" Ron finally prompted after what seemed like forever.

"Very well then, I suppose I should clue you in on some things," he said as his long, pale fingers extended to show he meant business.

"Clue me in on what? And what possibly could _you_, of all people, clue me in on?" Ron asked letting the venom and sarcasm saturate his voice.

"Well, let me get to that before you judge me, Weasley," the person said also forgetting his civility.

"Fine, proceed."

"I just wanted to say, she doesn't love you anymore," he said in one breath.

"Who are you talking about?" Ron said feeling as if everything he feared was being voiced by a person who couldn't possibly know.

"You know who I mean, Ron," Ron was shocked by the use of his first name, "Don't play stupid. I'm talking about Hermione."

"Wh-what are you talking about? How could you possibly know anything about her?" Ron asked flustered.

"I cannot tell you at this time, I promised I wouldn't even speak to you," he said looking down at his long fingers.

"Why! What is going on?" Ron asked now angry more than confused.

"I just wanted to tell you to stay away from her. She doesn't love you anymore. It's really sad that a git like you could hold her attention for so long. And I'm really confused in how you could possibly turn her down. She would have given you anything and everything. You know that, don't you? I'm sure you do. She tried for SO long and you constantly let her down. I want to know why, but I haven't the time to know about your woes and inadequacies. Good day to you, Ronald," Draco said getting up from his chair and heading to the door.

Ron sat there lost in thought. He was confused, angry and hurt all at the same time. He didn't know what to think about this ridiculous conversation. He needed to speak to Hermione. He needed to speak to her, now. With that, he paid for his fire whiskey and left the pub as quietly as he had entered.

* * *

**A/N: **The prologue finally happened! Some crazy information has come out, but I assure you things are not what they seem. :3 Well, I'm going to go start on chapter 13!

Reviews are the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow.


	13. Opened up my failure

**Author's Note: **Good day/morning/evening/what have you! We're getting close to the end. –tear– it went by so fast! Well, on to more non-depressing things, maybe.

**Disclaimer: **JKR is God.

* * *

**Chapter thirteen**

**Opened up my failure**

The next morning, Hermione woke with a start. She looked over at her alarm clock and discovered that it was almost ten o'clock. She was to meet everyone at Harry and Ginny's house at eleven. She quickly got up and took a ten minute shower. She put on regular clothes, a pair of jeans, a dark green t-shirt with Hollyhead Harpies on the front in gold letters and a pair of trainers. Hermione threw her hair in a high ponytail and headed out of the door.

Moments later, she turned up next to the gate in front of the Potter's residence. She smiled to herself and headed up the familiar pathway. She knocked lightly on the door and waited for someone to answer. She didn't have to wait long because Harry came to the door with a smile on his face.

"Good morning, Hermione," he said letting her in.

"Good morning, Harry!" Hermione said smiling back at him.

"We just have to wait on Ron and then we'll go. Gin already left to get a practice in before the game," Harry said walking into the kitchen, "tea?"

"Yes, please. So, how was the honey moon?" Hermione asked sitting down.

"Brilliant. Ireland is really nice. It's very picturesque. So, how have you been?" Harry asked setting down a cup of tea in front of Hermione.

"Oh, er, it's been all right. Boring without you and Gin of course," she said taking a sip.

"Hermione, it's ok. Ron explained to us about the talk you two had," Harry said taking a sip as well.

"Oh, okay. Well, you're basically up to date then," she said.

"Basically? What else am I missing?" He asked raising a black eyebrow.

Before Hermione could answer, there was a second knock on the door. Harry gave her a look to say _this isn't over_ and headed to the door. Moments later, boisterous voices were heard coming back down the hall. In comes Harry with Ron on his heels.

"Would you like some tea, Ron?" Harry asked his best mate.

"Nah, I already had some before I came over. Hello, Hermione," Ron said with a casual smile.

"Hey, Ron," Hermione said beaming at him.

Harry watched the exchange in silence and shook his head.

"Shall we be off then?" Harry asked setting his cup down.

The others nodded and headed into the backyard. Harry grabbed a muggle gnome statue that was to be their portkey and waited for the others to place their fingers upon it. Harry said the password and they were off. Harry never got used to the uncomfortable feeling of travelling by portkey. He learned how to land better, but by no means got used to the feeling of it.

The three friends let go of the gnome and landed smoothly on the hill below them. The Hollyhead Harpies were playing in their hometown of Hollyhead, Wales. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked down the hill towards to the pitch. They were all having casual conversations as they made it to the pitch.

As they got to the area where you had to pay for tickets, Harry pulled out a badge showing that he had a season tickets, as well as Ron and Hermione. Oh, the perks of knowing the chaser. The three continued their chat as they headed towards one of the top boxes.

Hermione sat between Harry and Ron when they finally made it to the box. They got snacks and sat back and waited for the match to begin. Harry thought this the perfect opportunity to ask Hermione about her absence last night.

"Hermione, I have a question," Harry said looking at her.

"Shoot," she said.

"Why didn't you make it over last night? Gin and I aren't mad. We're just curious, is all," he said sitting back in his seat.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry about that. I feel so bad about it. I didn't even realize how late it was until I got home," she said being vague.

Ron turned pale knowing who she was with last night. He didn't say anything, but stared straight ahead. Harry looked at Hermione as to go on, but she merely exploded in excitement as the match was about to start.

The announcer's voice echoed loud and clear around the pitch. Every fan in the whole stadium started to scream and clap.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen! Today we have the Hollyhead Harpies (everyone burst into screams) against Pride of Portree!" Everyone booed.

"Now, now, don't boo them just yet," the announcer said with a smile in his voice," now to introduce the teams!"

"All right! We have Glynnis Griffiths in the Seeker position, Lidia Skyy as Keeper, and then we have Gwenog Jones and Angela Verse as the brilliant Beaters! We mustn't forget about the three very delicious Chasers: Wilda Griffiths, Valmai Morgans and captain Ginny Weasley!"

Harry, Hermione and Ron burst into applause. Harry leaned over to Hermione and said loudly,

"whoever that announcer is, remind me to beat his ass later. I don't appreciate him calling my wife…delicious."

Hermione felt a small smile creeping to her lips. "Noted."

After the announcer called upon the opposing team onto the pitch, the match started with intensity. It was really exciting to watch. Hermione found herself screaming and clapping along with everyone else. She looked over at Ron who was also enjoying himself. He felt her gaze on his face. He looked over at her and smiled.

"Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Yes?" She said tearing her eyes off of his face to catch Ginny scoring her 5th goal in a matter of minutes.

"We need to talk," he said clapping as Ginny did a quick trick on her broom as celebration.

"What about?" Hermione asked neutrally.

"Don't worry about it. How about tomorrow?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, that's fine. After work then?" She asked.

"That works," he said.

They went back to enjoying the game and didn't say much after their quick conversation.

The match didn't last very long. The Hollyhead Harpies beat the pants off of the Pride of Portree. The final scored ended up to be 230 to 30. Harry, Hermione and Ron walked down the steps towards the locker rooms. The Harpies were taking their victory lap as they made their way.

They waited outside of the locker room to wait for Ginny. As the team came through the hallway to get to the locker room, they spotted Ginny instantly. She beamed at her three biggest fans.

"You were amazing, love," Harry said kissing Ginny's sweaty hair.

"You were bloody brilliant," Ron said patting her on the back.

"You did exceptionally well," Hermione said beaming at her friend.

"Thank you! I'll see you all in a bit? I just have to go get changed and we can all go get a bit to eat or something," she said walking towards to the locker room.

They all nodded their heads and went to wait outside.

**

* * *

**

Ten minutes later, Ginny emerged looking refreshed. She spotted the three of them and ran towards them.

"Gosh, I feel so much better," she said wrapping an arm around Harry's back.

The four of them talked and laughed until they got to a small restaurant that wasn't as crowded as the other pubs and shops around it. They quickly walked in and took a circular table towards the back. There weren't many people inside of the restaurant and that was fine with them.

"So, what's been going on with you, Hermione since we didn't see you yesterday?" Ginny teased looking at her menu.

"Oh, nothing much, honestly. I've just been working," she said looking at her menu.

"Also, she's been bitching out people, well someone," Ron said with a smile.

Hermione blushed.

"Wait, what? You didn't tell us about this!" Harry laughed.

"It was nothing really. I promise. It was that Jordan girl. She was spreading lies about Ron and I lashed out at her," Hermione said still blushing.

Ginny and Harry both beamed at her. Hermione couldn't help but beam back at them.

"Hello! My name is Dolah and I will be your waitress today. May I start you all out with something to drink?" the average height, dark haired waitress said with a smile.

"Four teas and waters?" Harry asked the group.

The other three nodded and Dolah left with their orders.

After she left, the four friends continued to look at their menus, suggesting something to one another every once in awhile. Dolah came back moments later, levitating the eight drinks to their table. She gave them all of their drinks and a tea kettle. They all murmured their thanks.

"Have you all decided what you would like?" She asked cheerfully.

They all nodded and ordered one by one. Dolah wrote their orders down and quickly walked off.

"So, tell us more about Ireland," Hermione said breaking the silence.

"It was beautiful. We should all go sometime! The cabin we stayed in was great. It was in the middle of the woods, but not very far from the town. We were around some muggles when we went to town or took tours, but we weren't surrounded by a lot of people in general," Ginny said smiling.

"Sounds lovely," Hermione said sipping her tea.

Ten minutes later, their waitress came back out with their food. She placed it all on the table in front of them, asked if they needed anything else and left. The four people ate their meals, enjoyed each other's company and felt their little group was back to normal.

**

* * *

**

After they landed in Harry and Ginny's backyard, they all said their goodbyes. It had been a fun day and they were all a bit tired. Ron and Hermione walked around the house to apparated home.

Before they both apparated, Ron grabbed Hermione's shoulder softly.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow, right?" He asked her softly.

"Of, course," she said smiling at him.

Ron nodded.

"Ron, what's wrong?" Hermione said knitting her eyebrows together.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow, Hermione. Just don't worry yourself about it. I just want to get some things straight," he said starting to walk through the gate.

"Oh, ok," she said sounding unconvinced.

With that, Ron turned and apparated away. Hermione stood there with her hand on the gate staring into space. She soon snapped out of it and apparated home.

**

* * *

**

Harry and Ginny slowly walked into their house.

"So, did Hermione tell you why she didn't come yesterday?" Ginny asked her husband.

"It was a very vague answer and I don't know how I feel about it," Harry said.

"Hmm. She has to be hiding something. She isn't a very convincing liar, like Ron. I wonder what she didn't want us to know," Ginny said.

"No idea, but I have a feeling Ron may know," Harry said heading into the living room.

"Why do you think that?" Ginny asked following Harry.

"When I asked her, he quickly looked over and turned pale. I don't think he thought I noticed, but I saw it," he said sitting on the couch.

"Interesting. We'll have to ask him about it tomorrow or something," Ginny said laying her head on Harry's shoulder.

**

* * *

**

The next day, Hermione got up and did her daily routine before work. She wasn't as enthused as she was usually, maybe because she was concerned about the talk with Ron later that day. She shrugged it off and walked downstairs to floo into work.

The day went by slowly. Every agonizing moment passed by like she was sinking in quicksand. It didn't help that she barely had any work to do. Hermione sighed to herself and bugged her boss to give her more work. This wasn't an unusual request, but her boss had nothing to give her today. Hermione went back to her desk defeated.

**

* * *

**

Harry and Ron worked in the same office. So, work for them was at least a bit entertaining. They didn't have much work to do as well, so they were balling up old papers and throwing them in the wastepaper basket while the other moved the basket around with their wand.

"Ron, can I ask you a question?" Harry asked as he missed a shot.

"Go ahead, mate," Ron said flicking the basket in a new area.

"Well, when I asked Hermione where she had been the other night, you turned a bit pale. Do you know anything about it?" Harry asked looking at his best friend from the corner of his eye.

Ron was quiet for a moment and opened his mouth to answer him, but closed it again. After a long pause, Ron finally answered.

"Well, it may have to deal with Draco Malfoy," Ron said not looking at Harry.

Harry put down the paper ball he was about to throw.

"_What?_" Harry asked quietly.

"Well, Malfoy wrote me a letter the other night. I didn't know it was him. He wanted me to meet him at The Three Broomsticks. I was leery to go, but I had my wand ready just in case," Ron said looking at Harry for the first time.

"What could he possibly want!" Harry asked sitting up in his chair.

"Well, he wanted to inform me that Hermione didn't love me and that she wanted nothing to do with me."

"Do you believe that?" Harry asked.

"No, I really don't. If that were the case, she wouldn't have come with us to the match. I know she loves me. I mean, after the talk we had a week ago, there's no denying it. That's why I'm going over to her place and talk about all of this," Ron said relaxing again.

"That's really…odd. I'm glad you don't believe it. Honestly, I wouldn't believe anything that bastard has to say," Harry said going back to aiming his shot.

"Yeah, no way I trust that arsehole. I hope she doesn't either," Ron said sounding a bit worried.

"Me either, mate," Harry said echoing his best mate's worries.

**

* * *

**

Hermione lifted her gaze to the clock above the lift. Only five minutes until she was able to go home. Her stomach tightened in anxiety. Her talk with Ron would be fine. She would be fine.

She cleaned off her desk and was able to leave. She pushed the button and waited on the lift. She hoped to Dumbledore himself that Draco would not be in the lift today. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that he wasn't there. She quickly got into the lift and hoped that he wouldn't be getting in as she passed by every floor.

As the door opened to the atrium, Hermione gave a leap of joy. She had avoided him. A smile came to her lips as she walked through the atrium with a skip in her step. She joined the masses flooing home.

She walked gracefully out of her fireplace in her living room and decided to change clothes before Ron came over. She changed into a simple summer dress and headed back downstairs. She started to brew some tea while she waited.

As she was pouring the tea in the cups, she heard a knock at her door. She quickly walked into the living room and went to open the door. Her smile instantly turned into a frown.

"Um, hi. What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"I've come to see you. I didn't get to at work today. I've grown fond of our meetings in the lift," Draco said smirking.

"I see. Well, today's not a good time," she said looking up at him.

"Why's that?" He asked with a frown.

"I'm having a meeting," she said looking around.

"Oh, with whom?" He asked.

"That's none of your business, really," she said with she hoped, was a genuine smile.

"Hermione, I thought we were friends," he said smiling at her.

"We kind of are, yes, but some parts of my life are private. I'm sure parts of your life are private, too," she said as nervousness crept into her voice.

"I'm an open book now. I've turned over a new leaf," he said inching farther into the house.

Hermione held her ground, but wished she had her wand on her. It was currently sitting on her bed. _Shit. _

"Like I said Draco, today's not a good day. I'll see you tomorrow," she said as she tried to shut the door.

Draco's foot blocked the door from shutting. Hermione looked down at it and instantly felt alarmed. Draco looked up at her, his gray eyes blazing with something she didn't quite know, but it made her feel uncomfortable.

Draco overpowered Hermione easily and opened the door. Hermione backed away slowly as she tried to make her way to the stairs. Draco didn't say a word; he just kept coming towards her. Hermione was scared, but she was determined to get to her wand. She needed to get to her wand.

Hermione felt her heels hit the first stair. She took a deep breath and decided it was now or never. She quickly turned around and started up the stairs. Draco's eyes widened and he quickly took out his wand.

"_Locomotor Mortis!_" Draco yelled as the pink light hit Hermione squarely in the back.

Hermione's chin hit a stair as her legs locked. She started to slide down the stairs. She whimpered in pain. Draco turned her over and sneered at her.

"You should have just done what I wanted, Hermione. You would have made this all so much easier," he said smirking.

"I would have never done whatever you wanted me to do," she spat at him.

"What a shame. I forgot you're just so smart, but look at you. You're legs are locked and you don't have your wand. I'm embarrassed for you," he said leaning over her.

"You're a coward, Malfoy. You really are. To come to my home and attack me where I feel safe, but I forgot you're a cowardly arsehole!"

"You can insult me all you want. I'm the one here with all of the power," he said smiling fully at her. It was a frightening sight.

Hermione stayed silent. She hoped and prayed Ron would come by at any moment. She knew he had to be coming along soon.

"Well, obviously the jigs up. I was posing to be your friend so I could finish what I had started so long ago. I knew you had a big heart and I hoped to show you I 'changed' so you'd befriend me and it worked! You're not as smart as everyone gives you credit for."

Hermione's brown eyes stared up into Draco's gray ones. She couldn't say anything. All she could do was hope.

Draco flicked his wand and levitated Hermione over to the couch. He laid her on it and sat in a recliner in front of her. He crossed his long legs and smiled at her.

"Before I kill you, I'm going to torture you worse than my aunt did," he smiled.

"Instead of talking about it and telling me your stupid plan, why don't you man up and do it?" She asked with her last shred of bravery.

Draco's face instantly turned surly.

"Don't insult me, Mudblood!" Draco said angrily.

Hermione smirked, "you don't have it in you. You never did!"

Draco's face was livid. He lifted his wand and pointed it at Hermione.

"Sectumsempra!"Draco bellowed.

Hermione's cheeks, legs, arms and chest started to instantly bleed. Draco smirked with satisfaction. He walked over to Hermione's bleeding body and bent down.

"Don't you ever say that I cannot do this," he said in an enraged whisper.

Hermione looked at him from the corner of her eye. She just stared. She didn't make a sound, she had be tortured worse than this. Draco held her gaze, still smirking at her.

Just as Draco was about to stand up again, the front door burst open. Chunks of door flew everywhere. A few pieces hit Draco and he fell to the floor. Ron walked through with his wand ready. Hermione felt a bit relieved. Ron saw how profusely she was bleeding and all color drained from his face. With his wand still at the ready, he quickly ran over to her. He kneeled down and surveyed the damage. Hermione's eyes widened in horror as she tried to warn Ron.

"Ron! Turn ar–"Hermione tried to finish, but it was too late.

Draco was up on his feet covered in splinters from the door and had hit Ron with a spell. Hermione let out a scream as she started to pass out.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh, man. And things were starting to get really interesting. I promise I'll try to bust out another chapter today, tomorrow, or sometime this weekend! I still need to study. :(

Reviews are as good as chocolate cookies with M&Ms in them.


	14. You don't have to settle for me at all

**Author's Note: **Hello, hello! Now to the conclusion of Ron & Draco's fight. And, also the conclusions to other things. :3 Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **JKR is fantastic, brilliant and magical.

* * *

**Chapter fourteen**

**You don't have to settle for me at all**

Ron heard another voice as he walked onto Hermione's porch. He looked through the window of the door and saw Draco's blond head bending down by Hermione. Ron had to time this right. He silently watched as Draco was starting to stand up. Ron silently conjured the blasting charm.

Seconds later, the front door burst open and splintered everywhere. A few large pieces hit Draco to Ron's satisfaction. Ron quickly looked around the room and saw Hermione bleeding profusely. He quickly ran over to her, training his wand on Draco's still form. Ron bent down and stared at Hermione.

She was pale as can be and she was losing a lot of blood. Ron was about to heal her when he saw her eyes widen in horror. He heard her try to warn him, but it was too late. He felt a spell hit him in the back.

Hermione let out a small scream as she saw Ron get hit by a _stupefy _spell. Draco staggered as he fell into the chair. He lifted his head back and closed his eyes. Hermione watched him and slowly reached down for Ron's wand. She looked over at Draco who was still trying to recover.

Hermione racked her brain to think of the spell that could bring Ron back to consciousness. She had to hurry before Draco felt better and finished the job he finished. And also, she felt like she was going to pass out. The spell came to her as if she got splashed in the face with cold water.

Hermione wordlessly cast the _Rennervate_ spell. Ron gasped and looked up at Hermione who weakly smiled at him. As she did, she passed out. Ron blanched and quickly grabbed his wand. As he turned around, he saw Draco had recovered.

"Oh, look. Weasley has come to Granger's rescue!" Draco sneered.

"Oh, look, Malfoy's up to no good. And as usual, his plans never work out," Ron said smirking at him.

Draco's smirk quickly fell from his face. Ron's smile widened.

"Weasley, you underestimate me."

"No I don't. I know you may be capable of things, but nothing great."

Draco narrowed his eyes at Ron.

"What's the matter, Malfoy? Did I strike a nerve?"

"You'll regret that!" Draco said venomously.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" Draco yelled.

Ron quickly threw up _Protego_ charm. The shield deflected the spell away from him.

"You're going to have to try harder than that!" Ron laughed as he sent over a Stupefy charm.

Draco quickly dodged the charm and hid behind the chair he sat in moments ago. Draco breath was coming in quick spurts.

"Is that all you have, Weasley? A simple Stupefy spell. How pathetic!" Draco said trying to sound as if the narrow dodge had been nothing.

"It's a lot better than trying to bind my whole body," Ron's voice came from across the room.

Draco leaned around the chair to gauge Ron's position. He wasn't where he last was. Draco leaned around the other side to see if he could find him anywhere. The living room wasn't that big, so where could he be?

Just then, Draco heard Ron running at him from the left side of the chair. Draco quickly flicked his wand and yelled _Cruico. _Ron flicked his wand and blocked it with a _Protego Horribilis_ charm. Ron quickly cast a _Langlock_ curse taking Draco by surprise. Ron kicked Draco's wand out of his hand and stood with his wand pointing under his neck. Draco stared down at Ron's wand as Ron smirked at him.

"I told you your plans never go as planned. I told you that you'll never do anything great," Ron said with fury tainted his voice.

Draco couldn't say anything since his tongue was currently glued to the roof of his mouth. Draco looked positively frightened.

"Conjunctivitus!" Ron said as Draco's eyes began to swell and close. He also cast the body binding curse to make sure Draco wouldn't be able to move.

Ron picked up Draco's wand and ran over to Hermione's lifeless form. He bent down and looked at her pale features. Ron flicked his wand and cast _Vulnera Sanentur_ to heal her cuts and to replace her blood. The whole time he was healing her, Ron's worry grew. He hoped he wouldn't be too late. When he got to her, he couldn't see really see if she was breathing or not.

When Ron got Hermione healed up, he sent his patronus to Harry explaining mostly what happened. He turned back to Hermione who was regaining a bit of her color back. Ron let out a sigh of relief. He held her hand as she grasped his. Her brown eyes opened and she looked into his blue ones.

"Hermione, you have no idea how happy I am that you're alive," Ron said looking at her face.

Hermione gave a small smile.

"I'm happy you came to save me," she said quietly.

"Me too. I'm going to take you to St. Mungo's right now. Do you think you can walk? If not, I'll carry you," Ron said getting up.

"My legs are still locked. Where's Draco!" Hermione asked just remembering.

"He's on the floor over there. I bound his whole body, swelled his eyes shut and glued his tongue to the roof of his mouth. Oh, yeah. I have his wand here also," Ron said amused and smiling at her.

Hermione smiled back at him.

"Harry's on his way over to here to take Draco to the Auror's department," Ron said casting the _Reparifors_ charm on Hermione's legs.

She slowly moved her stiff legs. She put her legs on the ground and Ron decided to pick her up and apparated straight to the hospital.

**

* * *

**

Harry got the Hermione's house as soon as he received Ron's rat terrier patronus. As he made it through the wreckage of Hermione's front door and living room, he saw Draco lying on his side near the recliner. Harry walked over to him slowly. Harry bent down next to him.

"I see you got your ass kicked again, Draco. You didn't have anyone here to help you this time," Harry said into Draco's ear.

"Mobilicorpus," Harry cast as he flicked his wand at Draco.

Harry grabbed a handful of Floopowder and threw it into Hermione's fireplace. Harry said clearly The Ministry of Magic: Auror's department. He sent Draco through first and then himself.

* * *

Ron sat outside in the waiting room with his head in his hands as he waited to hear anything about Hermione. He knew she was going to be all right, but he wanted to be able to see her.

When he brought her in, the whisked her away to make sure she wasn't bleeding internally or anything. Every since then, which was about 40 minutes ago, Ron was sitting in the waiting room. He didn't know when Harry and Ginny were coming. He wasn't really worried about that, all that was on his mind was Hermione.

"Mr. Weasley?" A female voice said from above his head.

Ron lifted his head and nodded.

"Miss Granger is doing fine. You can go in and see her now," she said with a smile as Ron's worried blue eyes lit up.

"Thank you!" He said as he followed the nurse up to Hermione's room.

Ron opened the door and discovered the light in the room to be dimmed. He walked slowly over to Hermione's bed. She was awake and sitting up reading some pamphlet.

"Hey," Ron said as he grabbed a chair to sit next to her.

"Hey," she said smiling at him.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel all right. Nothing was really wrong with me since you healed me beforehand. Thank you so much for that by the way," Hermione said putting all of the emotion she could muster into her brown eyes.

Ron grabbed her right hand and rubbed it.

"Honestly, it was no problem. I was terribly worried and scared. I'm just really glad you're alive. I feared I was too late," Ron said as he grew pale thinking about not being in time to save her.

"Don't think about that, ok? I'm fine," she said rubbing his hand.

"I won't," Ron said looking up at her.

"So, what did you want to talk about before we were, uh, incapacitated?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, it's nothing now," Ron said.

"Well, I still want to hear about it," Hermione insisted.

"I was just going to talk about how Malfoy had set up a meeting with me two nights ago after I came home from Harry and Ginny's. He told me some pretty wild things, but I didn't believe him, but of course I wanted to talk to you about it," he said quickly.

"What did he say?" Hermione asked starting to get angry.

"Oh, he just said that you didn't want to be with me and that you didn't love me. Basically he wanted me to stay away from you. I can figure out why now, but still I wasn't falling for it. I just want to know why he could say these things," Ron said lost in thought.

"He probably did because two nights ago, I had dinner with him. He wanted to be 'friends' and I thought, hoped, he changed. Obviously I was wrong, but I gave him the benefit of the doubt. Bad idea," Hermione said grimacing.

"Very bad idea," Ron said with a slight smile.

Hermione smiled back at him.

"You know, for being so smart, you did do some unintelligent things," Ron said with a bigger smile.

"I know, I know. I suppose I've just haven't been myself lately," she shrugged.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I guess since I've been such an idiot when it comes to you and our whole situation. I'm sorry by the way. I really am. I just felt like I was in a daze. Plus, with our whole 'break' from each other, I just felt strange as well. I'm so used to you and my feelings towards you, that that was just a shock to my system," she said.

"It's all right. We've both been immature prats about this whole situation. And I don't want to do that anymore. I think we're old enough to say that we love each other and that we want to be together, right?"

"Yes, that's very true. I do want to be with you Ronald. Krum didn't mean anything to me. I just got caught up in him like I did years ago," Hermione said quietly.

"I'm really glad to hear that, considering I hated him. I know you were friends with him, but I hated him. It was mainly because was jealous. He had you and I didn't, but I want you now. Now and forever," Ron said staring into her chocolate eyes.

Hermione smiled. "I want you, too, Ron. I always have. I was always jealous of you and Lavender all those years ago. And of course of you and Jordan, no matter how brief it was. I need you in my life, more so now than ever," Hermione said staring into his blue eyes.

Ron took his right hand and stroked her cheek. Her cheek instantly turned a rose color. Ron scooted closer and leaned in. Ron's lips crashed into Hermione's and they were both in total bliss. Hermione started to tear up. Ron pulled back for a moment and a look of concern spread upon his face. Hermione shook her head at him and she continued the kiss. After minutes of snogging and making out, they heard someone clear their throat. The pair looked up and saw a smiling redhead and brunette at the doorway. Hermione and Ron both blushed.

"I'm sorry. Are we interrupting something?" Ginny said as her smile broadened.

Ron sat back in his chair and Hermione re-arranged her covers.

"No, not at all, you wankers," Ron said sarcastically.

"Good. We came to see if Hermione was all right and clearly she's fine," Ginny said smirking.

"Yes, I'm fine," Hermione said smiling at her two friends.

"Obviously," Harry said walking into the room and taking a chair.

"So, tell us what happened!" Ginny said sitting down next to Harry.

Hermione retold her part of the story and when she finished, Ron told his part of the story.

"So, what happened to him, Harry?" Ron asked after he was done.

"I flooed him to the office and everyone was shocked to see it was Draco. They barely recognized him. Nice work, mate," Harry said beaming at his friend.

"And?" Hermione urged on.

"Well, after I reversed all of the spells, I locked him up in one of the cells in the back. Boy was he livid. I filled out the paperwork on him and now he's awaiting trial," Harry finished.

"Brilliant, but the bloody arsehole needs more than a trial," Ron said.

"Well, he did get the pants beat off of him," Harry said.

"True," Ron said.

The four of them talked and laughed for a bit more. The nurse from early came in and bustled them all out. They were keeping Hermione overnight to make sure she was 100% better and would be released in the morning if she checked out all right. Harry and Ginny hugged her goodbye, but Ron lingered for a few moments. He walked over to her bed and sat on his chair again.

"So, where were we?" He asked as he leaned in again.

"Oh, you know, right here," she said closing the gap and snogging him. Ron reluctantly pulled back a minute later and kissed her forehead before he left. Everything seemed to be falling back into place.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione checked out to be fine. Ron was there to help her. After leaving the hospital they both apparated to Hermione's house.

Hermione walked up to her porch and discovered a new front door. When she went inside, she found her living room to be spotless. It was like the duel had never happened.

"I figured you didn't want to clean the day after you came home from the hospital," Ron said sheepishly.

"No, not at all. Did you do this?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Harry and Ginny helped, of course," Ron said.

"I must thank them. Thank you," she said hugging him.

Ron rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head.

"Before you thank them, I want to do something," he said blushing slightly.

"What's that?" She asked.

Ron's hands fumbled with something in his pocket and he slowly got down on one knee. Hermione stood there in shock.

"Hermione Jean Granger, after yesterday's events I realize I don't ever want to be without you. Even before yesterday I realized that. I just don't want to lose you and I want to be there to protect you for as long as we live. So, will you marry me?" Ron asked as his icy blue eyes sparkled.

Hermione put a hand over her mouth and her eyes started welling up with tears. She nodded her head slowly. Ron got up and placed her ring on her finger. It was a white gold band with a large diamond in the middle with a blue sapphire on one side and an aquamarine stone on the other side. It was a representation of them (their birthstones) being joined together by one thing, their love. Ron hugged Hermione tightly and kissed her with as much passion as he could muster.

"I love you," Hermione said looking up into Ron's looming face.

"I love you, too, Hermione," he said kissing her again.

* * *

**A/N: **Let's all saw awww. Anyways, don't worry! There will be an epilogue. I promise. But Ron and Hermione are FINALLY together. Happy, happy, joy, joy.

Reviews are like red velvet cookies with cream cheese icing in the middle. Oh, and a large glass of milk.


	15. Epilogue: I found my place in the world

**Author's note: **Hello everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner. So, the end of INWISILD, I'm sad to see this end. So, I hope you enjoy this!

**Diclaimer: **Jo is love.

* * *

**Chapter 15:**

**Epilogue**

**I found my place in the world**

_Weeks later…_

Hermione looked down at her engagement ring. She smiled down at it. The moment she had been waiting for has finally arrived. She was happy.

She looked up and into the mirror. She smiled at her reflection. Her long brown hair, hanging over her shoulders, was in smooth curls. Her face was flawless. She had a thin layer of eyeliner on her top lids, giving her brown eyes the illusion of being wider. She applied a natural-looking eye shadow and a tinge of blush to her cheeks. Lastly, she placed a light application of lip gloss to her lips.

She looked herself over and smiled. Her makeup was clean, simple and elegant. She then heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," she called in a clear, strong voice.

Ginny popped her head around the door and smiled.

"You look amazing," Ginny said walking towards her.

"As do you," Hermione said admiring Ginny's lithe form in her beige maid of honor dress.

"Thank you. Are you ready?"

Hermione bite her lip and then nodded.

"Nervous?" Ginny asked sitting down in a chair next to her.

"Yes, very. I'm ready to do this, but it's just such a weird thought. Did you feel this way when you were about to marry Harry?" Hermione said looking at her and Ginny's reflection in the mirror.

"I did, actually. I love Harry so much and I never thought we'd get to actually marry each other. I'm so happy it happened, but it's still strange to think that I'm his wife. I still have to get used to it," Ginny said smiling at Hermione.

"That's how I feel. I love Ron, I do. I'll admit I was a bit scared to see where things go and you know what, I'm glad I let myself experience this. It's better than I could have imagined and I know that this is it. This is the right thing to do," Hermione said quietly.

"I'm glad. If anyone could put up with Ron for the rest of their lives, it's you. You've always been the sister I've never had and also my best mate," Ginny said getting up to hug Hermione.

The two girls embraced for a few moments.

"That means a lot to me, Gin. Your whole family has been wonderful to me since we met and I've always felt like you all were my second family. You're the sister that I never had either."

"Well, I wanted give you something," Ginny said taking something out of her clutch.

Ginny produced the veil she wore at her wedding over two months ago. It was a short veil that went down to one's nose. Hermione's eye welled up with tears.

"Really Gin?"

Ginny nodded smiling at her.

"Thank you," Hermione said quietly.

"You are very welcome. You have something blue, your ring, something borrowed, my veil. Now you need something new," Ginny said.

"I've got something," Hermione said blushing.

Ginny looked at her sister-in-law and caught onto her meaning.

"Ron should be happy," Ginny said with a wink, "I'm going to go see what's going on outside."

Ginny got up and hugged Hermione one last time and shut the door behind her.

Hermione turned around and took a deep breath and placed the veil upon her head. It was almost time.

**

* * *

**

Ron, Harry, Fred and George sat around the kitchen table in at The Burrow.

"Are you ready to throw away your bachelorhood, little brother?" Fred asked jabbing him with his elbow.

"I'm happy to give it up," Ron said smiling at his brother.

"You're mental," George said.

"One day you'll find out that I'm not so mental after all," Ron said.

"Right, like that will ever happen. I rather not be tied down to some mad woman who takes all of my money and wants a million little buggers running around. No thanks. I'll leave that to you and Harry," Fred said laughing.

"Thanks, Fred," Harry said sipping a butter beer.

"No problem, mate! Better you than me," Fred said smiling at him.

"It may not happen any time soon for you, but I'm sure it will happen!" Ron said laughing at the twins.

Fred and George swatted their hands at him as if he were a fly.

"Are you really ready, mate?" Harry asked.

"Mhm. I've been ready for a long time, actually," Ron said taking a sip of his own butter beer.

"I know you have. I'm happy for you," Harry said.

"Oh goodness! Is this going to be a mushy fest? If so, I'm not staying for it," Fred said teasing Harry and Ron.

"Sod off. I'm getting married today so therefore I can be emotional if I want," Ron said sticking his tongue out at Fred.

"Did you just stick your tongue out?" George asked flabbergasted.

"I'm taking away your beer. You're sloshed," Fred said.

"I am not!" Ron said defensively.

"He is," the twins said together.

"Hermione's not going to like that," Harry said.

**

* * *

**

There was a knock on the door as Hermione was doing finally touches on herself.

"Come in," Hermione called over her shoulder.

Mrs. Weasley walked into Ginny's old room. Hermione turned around and smiled at her soon-to-be-mother-in-law. Molly smiled back at her.

"You look beautiful, Hermione," Molly said.

"Thank you, Mrs – mom?" Hermione said unsure.

"Of course you can call me mom," Molly said.

Hermione smiled at her.

"I just wanted to tell you that we'll be ready for you in five minutes," she said.

"All right, thanks," Hermione said blushing slightly.

"Nervous, dear?" Molly asked.

Hermione nodded.

"It's all right to be. I was so nervous when I married Arthur. We were so young and ridiculously in love. I feared that I was rushing into things, but deep down I knew that regardless of age or our actions, I wanted to marry him. I didn't care that everyone in our families thought it was too soon. And I haven't regretted making that decision, ever," she said to Hermione.

"Wow, that's beautiful," Hermione said.

"It was. I hope for the same with you and Ronald," she said patting Hermione gently on the back and leaving the room.

Hermione looked at the clock on the wall, two minutes.

**

* * *

**

The backyard was decorated with streamers and lights. There were a few rows of chairs on either side of aisle. Where the bride and groom were going to stand along with the wedding party had a trellis with pink roses and lights hanging from it.

The guests were starting to file in. They all sat on the appropriate side and waited. Ron walked down the aisle with his chest puffed out and looking straight ahead. He walked to the right side of the trellis and stood with his hands clasped behind his back. He stood there staring at the entrance waiting for his soon-to-be-wife.

Harry and Ginny walked down first. They looked dashing, Ginny in her strapless, long, beige gown and Harry in his black tux and beige tie. Ginny carried a small bouquet of pink roses and white lilies. Next came Fleur and Fred and then Luna and George. They all lined up in their appropriate spots and waited for the bride.

The music started. It was traditional. Hermione and her keeping to the "rules". Ron continued to stare at the spot where Hermione would emerge. Moments later, he saw her. She was being led down the aisle by her father. She looked positively beautiful. Maybe more so than she ever had.

Her dress was long with one strap on her left shoulder. It had a small train. It was simple and ivory. Hermione had a pearl necklace on to give her look more elegance. She looked amazing in it. Ron stared open-mouthed at the girl coming down the aisle. He couldn't believe his eyes.

As Hermione slowly made her way down the aisle, she noticed Ron staring at her in wonderment. She blushed. When she reached the end, her father placed his hands on the side of her face and kissed her cheek. When they pulled apart, her father's brown eyes were welling up with tears. Hermione bit her lip and tried not to cry at the sight of him. He brushed her cheek and sat down next to her already weeping mother.

Hermione turned towards Ron and he smiled sheepishly at her. She smiled back at him, still fighting tears. They clasped hands and turned towards the ministry official, the same one that Harry and Ginny had at their wedding. Ron rubbed Hermione's hand in his.

"We are here today to celebrate the union between Ronald Bilius Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger. They have asked their family and friends here to witness a strong bond to become stronger. Their bond will only grow after tonight. The couple has written their own vows, Ron, if you may," the ministry official said to Ron.

Ron grabbed Hermione's hands in his and stared into her brown eyes. He gave her a small smile and opened his mouth to speak.

"Hermione, you have no idea how long I've waited for this day. It feels like a dream come true. I'm so glad that you have honored me with the privilege to become your husband. You're everything I need in a soul mate. You're everything I'm not and with that, you make me want to do better. I love you with all of my heart and then some," Ron said placing her ring on her finger. Hermione took one of her hands out of Ron's grip and dabbed the tears from her eyes.

She then cleared her throat and said, "Ronald, we've been through a lot. Maybe we've been through it all. You're my best friend. And I'm honored to become your wife. You're more than I could have ever asked for. You've been extremely patient with me and loving. I love you for so many reasons that I wish I could express right now, but we'd be here all night and I have all of our lives to tell you. I love you so much, Ronald."

She placed Ron's ring on his finger. Ron looked into her eyes with the most loving look he has ever given her. Hermione looked into his blue eyes and hoped that the love that she felt was being transmitted through her eyes.

"I now pronounce this couple as Mister and Missus Ronald Bilius Weasley," the ministry official announced.

Ron placed Hermione's face between his hands and kissed her like he never kissed her before. Hermione started crying as she felt how much he truly loved her. She was happy, finally truly happy. She had the man she loved. She loved him more than words could say, so she put those unspoken words into that very kiss.

"Enough you two!" Ron and Hermione heard from a few feet away.

The two moved apart as Fred and George gave them teasing looks.

"I thought I would have to pry you two off of each other with my wand," Fred said with a wink.

Hermione turned pink and Ron laughed. The couple walked back down the aisle hand-in-hand, as their wedding party followed after them.

It didn't feel like an end to anything, but the beginning of something more. Hermione felt she grew up more in the past months than she did in all of her years at Hogwarts and fighting the war. Ron felt the same way. He felt he grew up more in the past months than any other time. He swallowed his pride and finally got the girl he has been waiting for for years.

It was a good start to a better life.

* * *

**A/N: **All right! ALL DONE! I know it wasn't that long. I'm sorry. I want to thank all of you for reading, reviewing, favoriting, etc. You're all amazing. :D And I love you all.

Also, I have an idea for a new story. It won't be a Ron/Hermione fic. I should start writing it soon and see if I like the idea or not. Well, thank you again for reading and such.

Reviews are like chocolate chip cookies with oreos in the middle.


End file.
